El precio a pagar
by Mar Angys Dreams
Summary: "En este laberinto de la vida donde tanto domina la maldad, todo tiene su precio estipulado: el amor, el parentesco y la amistad". Anónimo; como los protagonistas de esta historia, porque a pesar de sus nombres de ficción, casi todo lo contado, está basado en la vida real.
1. Jade

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Muerte de personajes/ Leve OoC/ Universo alterno.

 **SUMARY:** "En este laberinto de la vida donde tanto domina la maldad, todo tiene su precio estipulado: el amor, el parentesco y la amistad" Anónimo; como los protagonistas de esta historia, porque a pesar de sus nombres de ficción, casi todo lo contado, está basado en la vida real.

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **El precio a pagar**

 **…**

 **Capítulo 1: Jade**

 **…**

Sakura nunca había considerado agradecer el hecho de que su mejor amiga fuera tan mesalina como para tener un closet atestado de vestidos seductores hasta que llegó ese día. Solo Dios sabe lo que le hubiera tocado hacer de no haber conseguido el atuendo adecuado para presentarse esa noche en el restaurante del _Hotel M_ _angetsu_ , unos de los establecimientos más caros y exclusivos de la ciudad, a cumplir con su cita.

 _Cita._ Ella meneó la cabeza en un gesto de negación. El encuentro que tendría en un par de horas estaba muy lejos de ser una cita propiamente dicha. No se parecía en nada a la primera vez que su esposo le propuso salir. En lo intangible de sus pensamientos, Sakura rememoró como se lo había dicho de una forma tan casual que casi parecía inofensiva: la banda de Sasuke había terminado de tocar cuando él, todavía sudoroso, el pelo negro adherido al rostro y la guitarra sujetada por una correa al cuerpo, bajó del escenario y le ofreció ir por un café. Juntos. Ellos siempre se reunían en la cafetería aledaña al instituto con el resto de sus amigos, pero el que ese día él le hubiera pedido expresamente que lo acompañara, Sakura lo supo enseguida, lo cambiaba todo. En esa ocasión se besaron por primera vez y a partir de entonces fueron inseparables. Su noviazgo, ella aún lo recordaba con cierta añoranza, no fue miel sobre hojuelas sin embargo. Ambos tenían diecisiete años y con toda la volubilidad que la adolescencia implica, tuvieron tantos desaciertos que los llevaron a creer que no era su destino estar juntos.

El tiempo más temprano que tarde les daría la razón.

Así que no; lo de esa noche, definitivamente, no era una cita. Plenamente consciente de la diferencia, Sakura se sacudió el recuerdo y empujó la nostalgia lejos; donde no pudiera estropear sus planes. Donde el recuerdo de aquel único amor no pudiera interponerse en lo irrestricto de su decisión.

Terminando de ajustarse el liguero de encaje negro al muslo, ella observó el reflejo de su cuerpo semidesnudo en el espejo de la cómoda mientras se aplicaba un poco de perfume. Al hacerlo, notó a través de la débil luz que bañaba la habitación que sus curvas todavía eran definidas; sus piernas torneadas y sus senos firmes. A sus 29 años, seguía siendo una mujer poderosamente atractiva; cuyo color extravagante de cabello y el intenso verde de sus ojos, podía despertar la virilidad de cualquier hombre a su alrededor, aun cuando ella se hallara completamente vestida. Sus amigas solían decirle que ella no tenía verdadera consciencia de lo hermosa que era. Tal vez tuvieran razón, pues Sakura jamás consideró como útiles tales atributos... _Hasta ahora._

A pesar de que las ventanas estaban cerradas y las persianas beige corridas, ella se sentía entumecida; olas de frió lacerándole más que la piel el alma. Haciendo a un lado la incipiente sensación gélida, giró sobre sus talones para bordear la habitación; el largo pelo liso ondeando por la topografía de su espalda desnuda a la par que miraba con palpable ansiedad, el corto vestido de tafetán rojo sobre la corcha de su cama. Con el preludio de una mala decisión tomada, planeando sobre su cabeza, no pudo hacer otra cosa que estremecerse.

La habitación estaba medio alumbrada por una lámpara encendida en la mesa de noche junto a la cama y la poca luz que se colaba por la puerta entreabierta del cuarto de baño. Aun así, Sakura pudo observar claramente cada detalle: el pulido piso de granito rociado de un camino de prendas de vestir esparcidas por doquier, el cielorraso con su ventilador inmóvil en el centro, las paredes blancas divididas a la mitad por el papel tapiz de motivos floreados que las circundaba horizontalmente, los desgastados muebles de ébano que contenían el pequeño mausoleo de los discos y el retrato de Sasuke, rodeados de crisantemos. Había vivido en esa casa al menos por los últimos cinco años y desde hace tres, cuando su esposo murió en aquel aparatoso accidente, no había sido capaz de mover ni un solo alfiler de lugar. Ino no dejaba de alentarla para que remodelara la residencia y abandonara esa absurda creencia urbana de que mientras todo permaneciera igual, esa persona que perdiste no te dejaría nunca. Su mejor amiga había sido categóricamente cruel en señalar que Sasuke estaba muerto y que por mucho que ella se resistiera al cambio él no encontraría el camino de vuelta. Aunque era una mujer supersticiosa, Sakura sabía que su amiga tenía razón. Eso, sin embargo, no hacía su pérdida más llevadera; menos cuando Sarada empezó a echarlo en falta y el peso del dolor de su ausencia se duplicó sobre sus hombros.

―Tú puedes ―exhaló Sakura; ni siquiera reconociendo su propia voz mientras intentaba insuflarse valor para ponerse el vestido―. Sabes que tienes que hacerlo.

…

Haciendo caso omiso del mal presentimiento que se filtraba por su columna vertebral como gotas de agua helada, Neji condujo por las atestadas y luminosas calles de la ciudad con la mente desbordada de indecisiones. Más temprano, él había resuelto que no aceptaría el regalo de su amigo, pero a estas alturas de su vida si de algo podía estar consciente era de lo casi imposible que resultaba rechazar la oferta de un Uchiha; sobre todo cuando se trataba de alguien tan persuasivo como Shisui. Al final, además, la curiosidad había vencido a su sentido común y Neji había terminado tomando un desvío de su camino original: la mansión que compartía con su prima Hanabi, en la que probablemente ella lo esperaba para discutir respecto a otra posible pista del paradero de Hinata. En cambio, ahora mismo estaba aparcando su flamante Lamborghini azul en uno de los estacionamientos del _Hotel M_ _angetsu_.

Él, por supuesto, no era el tipo de hombre que tuviera necesidad de pagar por favores sexuales. Neji Hyuga, aparte de ser un hombre en extremo apuesto y felizmente divorciado, estaba a punto de casarse por segunda vez con una exitosa abogada con quien, además, se entendía perfectamente en la cama. Como era obvio, él no tenía ningún problema para conseguir citas o mujeres que quisieran pasar el rato con él. ¿Entonces por qué había permitido que el asesor financiero del _Emporio Hyuga, -_ conocido en los bajos fondos como el gilipollas de su mejor amigo- derrochara una significativa fortuna en su regalo de despida de soltero? Dinero que estaba seguro, saldría de sus inversiones en la Bolsa de Valores.

La respuesta cruzó por su mente al mismo tiempo que el camarero lo conducía, a través de un amplio corredor intercalado de chimeneas en desuso por la temporada, ventanales abiertos de par en par, hacia la mesa que Shisui Uchiha le había reservado para su encuentro de esa noche. Durante el trayecto, Neji captó como la opulenta decoración del restaurante tenía el sello característico de la _Cadena Mangetsu_ , con sus pisos exquisitamente alfombrados en moquetas monocromáticas, haciendo juego con las cortinas de satén vinotinto, que oscilaban por el vaivén de la brisa veraniega en torno a los grandes ventanales mientras los altos techos de mármol arrojaban sobre los enseres atiborrados de refinada cristalería, tenues destellos de luces plateadas desde los brillantes candelabros.

―El señor Uchiha dejó esto para usted ―anunció el mozo, haciéndole entrega de la llave de una _suite_ ―. También me encomendó que me asegurara de que leyera esto.

Tomando la llave y un sobre pequeño, Neji frunció ligeramente el ceño con desconfianza; extrajo del interior un pedazo de papel prolijamente doblado y oteó el contenido. En abultada letra imprenta, había escrito un mensaje, que rezaba de la siguiente manera:

 _¡Sabía que vendrías!_

 _Eres predecible, mi querido amigo. Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto, pero solo tú estás lo suficientemente mal de la cabeza como para divorciarte y casarte de nuevo, en un mismo año. Por lo tanto, lo único que puedo deducir es que estás demasiado aburrido de tu patética vida. Y para ello el único antídoto es la diversión: así que diviértete, Hyuga. Pásala bien, teniendo sexo salvaje con una verdadera puta, aunque sea por una única noche…_

 _¡La casa invita!_

 _Att: Shisui Uchiha._

 _¡Bastardo!,_ rumió Neji silenciosamente. Arrugó la nota en el bolsillo de su saco al tiempo que una contradictoria mezcolanza de sentimientos, que se debatían entre la irritación por haber caído tan a la ligera en los enredos de Shisui o el éxtasis por lo que ese encuentro le deparaba, lo sacudía desde adentro, precipitándole el pulso de pura expectación. Su mejor amigo, él podía dar irrefutables pruebas de ello, era un maldito loco, cuyo mayor placer en esta vida era corromper a las personas sanas hasta conducirlas hacía el camino sin retorno de la perdición. Sin embargo, y a pesar de ese poderoso conocimiento, Neji se sorprendió consintiendo que su vida necesitaba un poco de crepitante brillo y después de esa admisión no le importó convertirse en otra pieza de la conspiración de Shisui para acelerar su irremediable descenso al infierno. Con una taimada sonrisa coronando sus finos labios, él prosiguió su trayecto apenas notando las exóticas pinturas con motivos Imperiales que tapizaban las paredes de estuco blanco del restaurante. El resto del mobiliario, trabajado en selecto abenuz, estaba dispuesto en una larga hilera de mesas forradas de bayetas oscuras alrededor del local y en el centro de cada una de ellas reposaba una pequeña fuente artificial de agua, capaz, con su bisbiseo hipnótico, de calmar los ánimos más impetuosos.

Neji oteó todo con la asumida apatía de quien ha estado en el lugar demasiadas veces como para impresionarse por su extravagancia, hasta que llegó a su destino: una discreta mesa para dos, bastante apartada de la algazara nocturna y a media ración iluminada por la lamparilla fluorescente que sobresalía de una de las paredes de yeso. Tomó asiento y ordenó coñac mientras esperaba. Faltaban cerca de treinta minutos para que ella, quien sea que fuera la susodicha en cuestión, llegara. Y efectivamente, veintiún minutos y dos vasos de coñac después, Neji la vio. Entró en su campo de visión como un tornado estival acicalado todo de rojo, desatándole un insólito subidón de adrenalina por el torrente sanguíneo que lo sumió de porrazo en un episodio pletórico. No sabía si se debía al aire inusual que timbraba el encuentro o al hecho de que la belleza de la mujer superaba con creces sus expectativas; lo cierto es que se levantó de su puesto como expelido por un resorte y no pudo dejar de observarla mientras ella completaba, ahora sin la asistencia del mozo, su parsimonioso avance hacia él.

A la distancia, su tez pálida se veía absurdamente suave; una invitación a tocarla. Neji, atendiendo el único atisbo de raciocinio que logró imponerse a sus instintos, apuñó las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón como una forma de controlar el impulso de entrar en contacto con aquella radiante piel. Se suponía que ella era una prostituta acostumbrada a ser manoseada, pero él, no sabía bien por qué, no sintió deseos de tratarla de ese modo. Desechó la mar de ideas impúdicas que se apilaron, porfiadas, en su mente durante ese fugaz instante y mientras trataba de conseguir una frase ingeniosa que rompiera el hielo, su aroma lo golpeó distrayéndolo de nuevo. Olía a cerezos. A brisa estival y a cerezos frescos.

Una vez que ella alcanzó la mesa, la tensión –Neji no sabría si sexual- se instaló entre ellos. Eso, sin embargo, no fue impedimento para que la mirada del hombre vagara en reconocimiento de los atributos femeninos: torneadas piernas largas, cintura estrecha y, fácilmente detectables gracias al generoso escote, se apuntalaban un par de núbiles y apetitosos senos. No fue hasta que sus ojos grises se prendieron de los de ella que Neji notó, debajo de las veladas pestañas, el brillo lemanita de su mirada cristalina; tan transparente como para dejar fluir a través de ella sus incongruentes emociones y tan oscura como para ocultar al mundo sus más sórdidas intenciones. Todo en ella parecía cuidadosamente diseñado para atraer. Era, en compendio, una mujer devastadoramente hermosa, y aunque su belleza no era una como la que Helena de Troya había tenido alguna vez, Neji igualmente pudo ver la tragedia grabada en cada perfecto trazo de su cuerpo. Como si algún día tuviera que pagar el precio por ser una criatura tan bella.

 _Tal vez, ya lo estaba pagando_ , especuló Neji con los pensamientos sumidos en un desordenado caos dentro de su cabeza. _Tal vez, vender caricias a un hombre distinto cada noche, era su condena_. Neji la miró y se hubiera compadecido de ella a no ser porque todo ese demoledor encanto prohibía rotundamente cualquier viso de la lástima.

Un ligero temblor se abrió paso por el carmín de aquellos labios cuando quisieron esbozar una sonrisa a la par que su cabello, un alegre carnaval de hilos rosados, era sacudido por una ligera corriente de aire que, como heraldo de un mal presagio, le heló la sangre en las venas. Pero, otra vez, él se hizo el de la vista gorda, abandonándose a sus deseos. Acatando sus instintos más primarios, Neji deslizó su mano por sobre la mesa y con un tono un tanto ronco murmuró:

―Mucho gusto. Soy Neji Hyuga.

―El gusto es mío… señor Hyuga ―replicó ella, acentuando el rubor de sus mejillas ante el firme agarre del hombre sobre su mano (constató Neji, entre cosquilleos, tersa) al tiempo que lo observaba por entre las oscuras pestañas embardunadas de rímel.

Sin poder evitarlo, él bosquejó una sonrisa particularmente ladina. Acto seguido, inquirió:

―¿Cuál es tu nombre?

―Sak ―Ella se interrumpió de súbito, otra vez con los mofletes, inocentemente, encendidos―. Jade ―anunció con una sonrisa sutil, escorando a nerviosa―. Puede llamarme Jade.

A Neji no se le hizo realmente difícil conjeturar que _Jade_ era su nombre de oficio. Uno que le iba como anillo al dedo, además; dado el centelleo felino de sus ojos verdes. Todavía encandilado por su estrambótica beldad, él sopesó la idea de ayudarla a sentarse solo como una forma de seguir teniendo acceso a más de su piel, pero cuando las palabras de Shisui revolotearon en su cabeza, optó por indicarle con un amable gesto que tomara asiento a la par que él hacía lo mismo. Ella lo hizo, rehuyendo a todo costo cualquier tipo de contacto visual; Neji, por el contrario, no dejaba de memorizar cada sinuosa línea de su cuerpo entero; cada brillante detalle de su nacarado rostro.

―Jade ―repitió él y hubo algo en la forma en la que Neji arrastró las sílabas al pronunciar el nombre que la hizo palidecer con la misma celeridad con la que antes se habían ruborizado sus mejillas―. Estoy realmente encantado de conocerte, Jade. Y nada de señor Hyuga; puedes llamarme Neji.

Ella levantó las comisuras de sus labios en algo cercano a una sonrisa mientras le dedicaba una recatada mirada de soslayo. Pero, a excepción de eso, no hizo absolutamente nada más por un buen rato. No es como que hiciera falta. El efecto de la sonrisa y las pestañas juntas era como un pequeño terremoto de atractivo.

Entre aperitivos y la cena, transcurrió más de media hora, durante la cual ella contestó de forma lacónica cada inquietud de Neji, evadiendo cualquier interacción de carácter personal. Neji se dio cuenta entonces que Jade era una profesional versada en el arte de seducir, que conocía cuánto podía llegar a embelesar a un hombre una mujer enigmática; cuyos devastadores ojos verdes no dejaban de prometer un sinfín de cosas distintas. La amalgama de belleza pueril e inocencia letal, junto con la promesa del pecado era desequilibrantemente apetecible.

―¿Y hace cuánto qué haces esto? ―le preguntó a Jade, queriendo abofetearse al instante siguiente que las palabras abandonaron su boca.

Era una duda razonable dado que no sabía nada de ella y ella parecía, groso modo al menos, tener conocimiento de algunas cosas de él. Era, asimismo, una pregunta que él hubiera hecho a cualquier persona con la que alguna vez hubiera cenado; bien fuera para establecer antecedentes profesionales o patrones de interacción de acuerdo a la experiencia de la contraparte. Pero, y Neji estaba vergonzosamente consciente de ello, no era la clase de pregunta que le haces a una prostituta con la que pretendes follar toda la noche. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que tienes sexo por dinero? ¡Qué Dios lo perdonara por su falta de tacto!

―¿Perdón? ―repuso ella, aclarándose la garganta en lo que parecía una condenación mutua a la impertinencia de Neji. La luz de la lamparilla coloreaba su piel y él notó el calor subiéndole a las mejillas en un gesto de reprobación que gritaba: _¡En serio no estás haciendo esa pregunta!_ ―. ¿A qué te refieres?

Él no respondió; básicamente porque no fue capaz de hallar una réplica coherente que no supusiera un insulto.

―¡Ah, ya! ―Ella pareció comprenderlo; un destello de inhibición rutilando en sus ojos. Nunca antes la certeza de ser entendido había apenado tanto a Neji―. Yo no…

―No tienes que contestarme ―se apresuró él―. Fue una pregunta indiscreta.

―Fue más que indiscreta ―murmuró ella, más para sí mientras concentraba su atención en el burbujeo del agua de la fuente.

Cayeron en una merecida tregua, durante la cual Neji no se atrevió a encararla de frente; pudo, sin embargo, reparar en ciertos aspectos interesantes de sus mudas o cuidadosamente calibradas reacciones. A pesar del frío retraimiento con el que ella pretendía sobrellevar la situación, Jade no consiguió disimular la inexpresiva mirada herida de una niña que acababa de ser ultrajada intempestivamente: vulnerabilidad y desconcierto, apilándose en sofocante estado líquido en el iris de sus oscurecidos ojos verdes. No había manera, pensó Neji avergonzado, de que él pudiese lidiar correctamente con cualquiera de esas emociones. De repente, y como si un interruptor hubiese sido pasado, sus gráciles rasgos de porcelana se iluminaron con el indicio de una sonrisa renovada; el brillo regresó a su rostro, mostrándolo en tenue carmín e intenso verde de nuevo y Neji se aprovechó de ese momento de inusitada resurrección para cambiar de tema.

―Apenas tocaste tu plato ―señaló, dándole otro trago a su coñac después de atraer la atención del camarero con un movimiento de su mano―. ¿No te gustó la cena?

Neji había ordenado por ella pasta a la carbonara y ensalada césar, mientras que él se conformó con una suculenta porción de pato a la naranja con raviolis; también le había ofrecido Champagne, que ella declinó a favor de una botella de vino de la mejor cosecha de la casa.

―Todo ha estado exquisito ―le aseguró Jade; medio aletargada por el sereno rumor de la fuente sobre la mesa―. Pero no tengo mucha hambre.

―¿Ordenaras postre? ―Quiso saber cuándo el camarero les ofreció los menús de agregados y levantaba los restos de comida para llevárselos―. ¿Alguna preferencia gastronómica?

―En realidad, no me apetece nada más.

Él asintió en su dirección, intentando desenmarañar algo del disturbio que envolvía sus pensamientos: ¿Estaba molesta o incómoda? ¿Se sentía ofendida? ¿Acaso su curiosidad había sido lo suficientemente humillante como para que ella decidiera que no pasaría nada entre ellos? Era difícil saberlo, puesto su sepulcral y, todavía así, excitante silencio. Neji contorsionó el rostro en señal de irritación: lo único que había obtenido de su fracasado intento de telepatía fue acrecentar sus deseos iniciales; así que, adelantándose a cualquier resolución que pudiera tomar Jade, se aclaró la garganta y con determinación le propuso:

―¿Quieres otro vaso de vino o prefieres que subamos ya?

Pareciendo consternada, ella dio un respingo en su asiento y Neji casi pudo asegurar que la palidez de su rostro se acusó, resaltando el tormentoso verde de su mirar y el brillo escarlata de sus pecaminosos labios. No obstante, la vacilación se extinguió entre un parpadeo y el siguiente. Él la escrutó concienzudamente; sus esmeraldinos ojos eran como estrellas, brillando con la intensidad de una supernova, pero ahora sin dar ninguna pista sobre sus intrincadas emociones. Después de tragar saliva, Jade gestó la mejor de sus sonrisas e hizo una ligera mueca de asentimiento.

―Subamos ―dijo ella.

Y esta vez, Neji se olvidó de los consejos de Shisui y le retiró la silla para ayudarla a levantarse; las manos cosquilleándole por tocarla.

* * *

 **He vuelto con otra historia. Parece drama, pero no lo es. Parece romance, quizás lo sea; es algo que a la larga solo decidirán los personajes... Porque a resumidas cuentas, es solo otra historia, como la vida misma. espero que les guste.**

 **Feliz existencia.**


	2. Una única vez

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Muerte de personajes/ Leve OoC/ Universo alterno/Lemon.

 **SUMARY:** "En este laberinto de la vida donde tanto domina la maldad, todo tiene su precio estipulado: el amor, el parentesco y la amistad" Anónimo; como los protagonistas de esta historia, porque a pesar de sus nombres de ficción, casi todo lo contado, está basado en la vida real.

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **El precio a pagar**

 **…**

 **Capítulo 2: Una única vez**

 **…**

Ni siquiera el creciente martilleo de sus nervios le impidió a Sakura admirar por vez primera la sofisticada arquitectura del _Hotel Mangetsu_. El restaurante se le había antojado un lugar casi irreal; de Cuento de Hadas. Pero estaba muy lejos de asemejarse a la majestuosidad del extenso vestíbulo con sus pisos ajedrezados, grandes mesones de mármol pulido y su alto techo combado disparando luces de colores a través de una gigante araña con prismas de cristal. Ella se hubiera quedado allí, embelesada por tanta exquisitez, si Neji, el desconocido con el que tendría sexo esa noche, no la hubiese conducido hacia el ascensor.

Sakura cerró los ojos para contener un escalofrío que el simple roce de la mano de Neji contra su espalda desnuda le causó. Sin embargo, al sentir una ola de calor subir hasta su rostro, fue consciente de que otra vez estaba ruborizada. Había pasado la mayor parte de la noche entre ataques de espasmos y rubores ridículos cada vez que él hacía o decía algo que sus anticuados nervios no podían sortear. Si seguía así, Sakura temía, no sería capaz de llegar hasta el final. Sacudió la cabeza enumerando las razones por las que estaba haciendo esto y cuando volvió a enfocar la vista ya estaban dentro del ascensor. En el juego de brillantes botones que registraban hasta el décimo quinto piso, ella vio a Neji marcar el número siete y de inmediato el aparato empezó el silencioso ascenso mientras él se recostaba sobre las molduras de roble y bronce con total desenfado. Sakura no lo estaba observando fijamente, pero al no ser capaz de dejar de mirarlo, podía captar cada uno de sus movimientos por las paredes espejadas del elevador. Él le devolvió una mirada sonreída a través de su reflejo. Sakura, maniatando el estrés en el fondo de su pecho, hizo lo mismo; la sonrisa le llevó un poco de esfuerzo, pero con suerte aparentó ser genuina.

 _¿Hace cuánto que haces esto?_ Le había preguntado él hacía apenas unos cuantos minutos. Sakura, en respuesta, se había atascado con el aire en su garganta y si él no se hubiese dado cuenta de lo mal que estaba ella llevando la situación, tal vez no habría tenido la capacidad psíquica para continuar y ahora mismo estaría de camino a casa. La idea, sin embargo, no le pareció tan mala. En otro momento de debilidad, Sakura añoró el incondicional cobijo de su madre y la compañía candorosa de su hija. Su hija. Se suponía que por ella es que estaba haciendo todo eso. Sarada era el motivo por el que, semanas atrás, Sakura había entrado clandestinamente a una página de citas por internet para ofrecer sus servicios sexuales a un precio escandaloso. Se había creado un perfil con datos falsos, por su puesto, y luego de colgar varias fotos con poses sugestivas en las que nunca llegó a mostrar el rostro, había subastado su cuerpo al mejor postor. Tuvo varias ofertas antes de aceptar la de Neji; quien, como era obvio, también debió haber usado un seudónimo y en persona era mucho más atractivo de lo que ella se había figurado y bastante más parco de lo que se había mostrado en las pocas interacciones virtuales que tuvieron antes de este encuentro.

De hecho, cuando el mozo le indicó la mesa en la que la estaban esperando y ella vio a Neji ponerse de pie, casi retrocede confundida. A pesar de que el hombre correspondía a la descripción que él le había dado las contadas veces que chatearon por la web: la de un joven alto con la corpulencia de un guerrero griego, cubierto por una brillante y nívea tez y una cascada de cabellos castaños picoteándole los hombros, Sakura estaba preparada mentalmente para encontrarse en su lugar con un viejo decrepito que sí tuviera necesidad de ofrecer dinero a cambio de placer. Su sorpresa fue en aumento cuando, a medida que se acercaba a la mesa, el incuestionable atractivo de Neji se imponía a sus estúpidas y falsas expectativas. Neji Hyuga, como se presentó unos minutos después con una áspera voz firme, era el hombre más guapo que ella había visto en años. Aunque para ser justos, ella no había estado prestando atención antes de esa noche.

―Me gustaría saber qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza cuando te refugias en el silencio ―dijo Neji con sus diáfanos ojos grises clavados en el reflejo de Sakura sobre el espejo.

Ah. Esa era otra cosa que la había fascinado. Durante años, Sakura había visto el mundo a través de los oscuros y distantes ojos de Sasuke, pero hoy se hallada cautivada por el intenso fulgor de esos enigmáticos ojos grises que la observaban como si ella fuera la única mujer que existiera en el mundo. Desde que se posaron en ella, Sakura había detectado indómita pasión en ellos, pero ahora mismo había encontrado algo distinto; algo que aunque no fue capaz de discernir, le remitió un enérgico corrientazo; estímulo suficiente para que las neuronas de su cuerpo se crisparan en respuesta.

―Estaba pensando que eras atractivo ―le contestó su lengua sin pedirle permiso.

El corazón le golpeó las costillas al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Ella sintió que con tal cantidad de información estaba otorgando demasiado poder en un hombre distinto a Sasuke, pero Neji acababa de mostrar un grado de verdadero interés por lo que ella pudiera sentir, así que Sakura se halló poseída por el extraño impulso de complacerlo con su honestidad; sumado, por supuesto, al hecho de que en minutos debería hacerlo también con su cuerpo.

―Me refiero… ―Quiso aclarar cuando notó la picardía diluírsele en una sonrisa socarrona―. Que no eres como te había imaginado.

―¿Es en lo que piensas cada vez que estás callada? ―La observó, empedernidamente―. Entonces, debo parecerte verdaderamente atractivo.

Cualquier cosa que Sakura se hubiera planteado decir se vio interrumpida cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el sexto piso. Una pareja de ancianos esperaba en el umbral. La sexagenaria, que sostenía un cachorro poodle en sus artríticos brazos y venía ataviada con un estrafalario sombrero de plumas violetas que combinaba con su flecado conjunto morado, paseó una ominosa mirada de Neji a Sakura, deteniéndose en el vestuario de esta última con una notoria reprobación en su semblante. El decoro de Sakura la hizo querer cubrirse, pero como no tenía nada además del endemoniado vestido rojo de Ino, contuvo la vergüenza a duras penas y desvió la vista a otra parte.

―¿Subiendo o bajando? ―preguntó el anciano con un engominado acento costeño al tiempo que sacaba un reluciente reloj de bolsillo y constataba la hora.

―Subiendo ―Neji repuso en tono seco.

El anciano dio un paso atrás mientras, en otro idioma, le susurraba algo a la mujer que llevaba al podenco. Guardando el reloj de oro en la solapa de su saco beige, sonrió a la joven pareja a manera de despedida antes de que las puertas del ascensor volvieran a juntarse. Neji y Sakura hicieron el resto del camino en silencio. Cuando desembarcaron en el séptimo piso, Neji tanteó la llave de la suite en la cerradura plana y abrió la puerta con el número 214 inscrito en una placa dorada en la parte superior de la misma. Sakura se quedó en el umbral con el corazón disparado en un sordo temor. Sin embargo, cuando Neji encendió la luz, ella se vio a sí misma entrando tras de él a la habitación, otra vez como si su cuerpo hubiera tomado la decisión sin consultarle; actuando por mero reflejo.

Se trataba de un reducido cuarto, completamente embaldosado y con azulejos abovedados en el techo. Las paredes de estuco estaban adornadas por algunos cuadros abstractos de distintos pintores de la corriente y las celosías que cubrían las ventanas parecían diseñadas en un material luminiscente para evitar la entrada indeseada de luz. Había pocos muebles, entre los que destacaba un mullido sofá de dos puestos tapizado en casimir de tono ocre y un par de sillas en rededor de una pequeña mesa de nogal. En una de las esquinas se alcanzaba a ver un alto mesón de madera que contenía varias botellas de diferentes clases de licor y una pirámide de vasos de vidrio dispuestos estéticamente en esa posición para suministrar la mayor cantidad de espacio a los ocupantes de la barra. Frente al mesón descansaba un juego de butacas de palo de rosa; el resto del menaje estaba constituido por una cascada de cortinas satinadas en rededor del cuarto. Sakura sintió un golpe de placidez en el estómago. No había una cama. En ninguna parte.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué eso la hacía sentir feliz. Si no tenía sexo con Neji esa noche, simplemente no obtendría el dinero que tanto necesitaba y ese no era un motivo de alegría. Además que siempre era posible hacerlo en el sillón. Mientras ella se debatía entre si debía o no deferir por la inexistencia de una cama, Neji encendió otra luz y corrió una ancha cortina de seda escarlata. Cuando lo hizo ella pudo advertir el resto de la habitación. No era pequeña en absoluto. Al otro lado de la cortina se alzaba una plataforma de concreto revestida con la misma baldosa y en el centro de esta, como respondiendo a las inquietudes no formuladas de Sakura, se alzaban una cama de dimensiones colosales.

Sakura tragó el nudo de su garganta al ver a Neji sacarse el saco y desanudarse la corbata tan resueltamente. Una ráfaga irracional de pánico la sacudió y ella se halló desandando el camino que había hecho hasta el momento. Reculó tropezando con una silla y allí se dejó caer, dándose cuenta de que sencillamente no tenía el valor para hacerlo. ¿Sería más fuerte el fantasma de Sasuke y su estúpido pudor que el incipiente temor por el porvenir de su hija? ¿Iban a poder más los años de sagrado luto, en los que Sakura no había mostrado ni la más mínima intención de rehacer su vida, que la posibilidad de darle a Sarada una nueva oportunidad? Se dio cuenta que tenía que elegir entre ser la esposa fiel de un hombre muerto o la madre abnegada de una niña enferma.

―¿Vienes? ―la llamó Neji, subiendo los escalones que comunicaban la estancia con la plataforma donde estaba la cama―. ¿O quieres un trago?

Ajeno totalmente a su dilema, Neji se sacó la camisa y se sentó en la cama desbordada por una mesnada de almohadones de raso, invitándola a unirse a él con una ardiente mirada llena de proporciones lujuriosas. Sakura no notó el rubor de sus mejillas ni el disparo de su pulso, porque estaba demasiado concentrada en aunar un poco de arrojo. Se levantó de la silla, pero sin haber decidido nada.

―Necesito ir al baño ―carraspeó, intentando ganar tiempo.

Neji le indicó con un gesto de la mano donde quedaba el baño y al no hallarlo en su campo de visión, Sakura entendió que estaba oculto detrás de una de las cortinas. Subió las escaleras, ahora sí, consciente de cada errático latido bajo la piel de su cuello y, a unos pocos metros de la cama, vislumbró la puerta del aseo al lado izquierdo de la plataforma; aturdidoramente cerca de Neji. Junto a la puerta, Sakura también pudo notar, una mesa de metal con ruedas, como las que se utilizan para transportar enseres quirúrgicos en los hospitales. Solo que en esta descansaba una bandeja de plata atiborrada de diversos objetos que nada tenían que ver con la medicina: un par de esposas de acero, un látigo de cuero negro, un vibrador, un envase de gel lubricante, algunas velas aromáticas, una caja de cerillos, un paquete de preservativos y un sobre de papel manila bastante abultado. Más allá de la mesa, anclado tanto a la plataforma como al techo, se encontraba un tubo de escaso grosor, que completaba el arsenal requerido para una desenfrenada faena de sexo. La mujer debió estar muy impresionada con lo que estaba viendo, porque no se dio cuenta de que Neji la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella hacía la cama hasta que se halló encajada entre sus piernas ligeramente separadas; él la rodeó con los brazos y acarició la parte de su espalda que el vestido dejaba descubierta, en un travieso recorrido hasta su cuello con una delicadeza que ella creyó imposible. Sintió la carne ponérsele de gallina a medida que él la tocaba. Neji ajustó el agarre sobre su nuca y la inclinó hacia él para besarla; fue entonces que ella reaccionó.

―En serio necesito ir al baño ―susurró en un tono más bien suplicante. Él la miró; sus hermosos ojos desconcertados y heridos a partes iguales. Entonces la soltó como si de repente su piel se hubiera convertido en hiedra venenosa.

―Ve ―le dijo, sonando más brusco de lo que pretendía.

Ella se escabulló al baño sin más dilaciones. Una vez adentró, colapsó sobre el retrete de cerámica cromada, convertida en un ovillo de temblores y sollozos contenidos. Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para seguir torturándose. Desde allí escuchó el sonido amortiguado del toque de la puerta y los pasos de Neji descendiendo a la estancia. Después un murmullo de voces se dejó oír. Sakura usó toda su fuerza de voluntad en ciernes de poder levantarse; lo hizo finalmente con la ayuda del barandal de la mampara de vidrio. Se descalzó los pies y el frío del alicatado la estremeció ligeramente mientras se dirigía a la jofaina de plata. Una vez frente a ella, evitó captar su propia imagen en el espejo, abriendo el grifo como una autómata que solo sigue órdenes impuestas, incapaz de deliberar si lo que hace es correcto o incorrecto, en tanto no transgrediera las leyes de la robótica. Escuchó el agua correr por unos segundos con el mismo proceder mecánico para después, sosteniéndose el largo cabello rosado, enjuagarse la cara; las marcas violáceas alrededor de sus ojos y el matiz céreo sobre su piel salpicada de pecas se volvieron visibles. El agua pareció sacarla del trance, y cuando lo hizo, su reflejo en el espejo la encontró tomando una decisión. Después de todo, se dijo, solo sería una única vez.

Al salir del aseo, Neji estaba otra vez sentado en la cama, pero el contenido de la mesilla de ruedas estaba cubierto con una toalla blanca; a la vista solo quedaba el abultado sobre manila. En ese momento, Sakura no fue capaz de describir el alivio que la embargó al darse cuenta que Neji no pretendía utilizar ninguno de los instrumentos de la mesilla; podría hasta decirse que recobró un poco de color.

―¿Quién era? ―preguntó ella, deteniéndose a mitad de camino cuando él se levantó de la cama con la desenvoltura de un atleta olímpico; su cabello castaño cayendo sobre sus fornidos hombros desnudos.

―El botones. Traía el servicio a la habitación.

Sakura basculó la vista por la estancia, pero no encontró lo que buscaba, así que volvió a mirar a Neji, comprendiendo que él debió haber declinado el servicio. Asintió, sombríamente y desvió el rostro, respirando tan lentamente como le era posible.

―Oye, no es necesario que continuemos con esto. ―La voz de Neji era terminante mientras señalaba la mesita de ruedas; Sakura se encontró levantando la mirada capturada por su voz o por la visión de sus abdominales marcados; ella no logró estar segura de lo que motivada su renovada atención―. Allí está tu dinero. Puedes tomarlo e irte si no quieres hacer esto.

―¿Cómo? ―inquirió ella, sorprendida.

―Solo cógelo y vete.

El pecho de Sakura efectuó un raro movimiento de apnea. Esta era su oportunidad. Solo debía ser lo suficientemente rápida como para tomar el dinero e irse antes de que Neji se arrepintiera. Obtendría los ingresos que requería sin verse obligada a hacer nada indebido; podría continuar con su vida normalmente: trabajar, seguir siendo una hija modelo y una madre ejemplar. Pero en lugar de hacer eso, ella le lanzó otra curiosa mirada inquisitiva para luego decir:

―¿De verdad dejarías que me fuera con el dinero sin que tú y yo…? ¿Ya sabes?

Neji sonrió, ladinamente, como si hallara su pregunta entretenida. Tal vez no era una oportunidad, después de todo. Quizás solo había sido una trampa.

―Bueno, siendo honesto ―Neji la miró con una ligera sugerencia de que se estaba esforzando por ser agradable a pesar de las circunstancias―. Me gustaría que reconsideraras el quedarte, porque en serio tengo muchas ganas de dormir contigo.

En respuesta, ella enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo; sin todo ese maquillaje, su rubor era incluso más acusado sobre la tez de sus pecosos pómulos. Con los dientes, Sakura atrapó su labio inferior durante unos cuantos segundos mientras sopesaba la situación. No había llegado tan lejos para irse con las manos vacías. Neji había dicho que podía llevarse el dinero al mismo tiempo que insinuaba que lo mejor sería que se quedara. Y también estaba lo otro. La verdadera razón por la que hacer esto le estaba costando tanto: Neji era un hombre inconvenientemente apuesto. Sakura hubiera preferido tener sexo con alguien tan repulsivo que solo le generara asco en lugar del desconcertante cosquilleo de las mariposas en el vientre. Alguien a quien quisiera borrar de su vida una vez que hubiera concretado el negocio: sexo por dinero. No alguien que parecía dejar marcas en su piel cada vez que la tocaba y que la estremecía en espasmos con una simple mirada. Definitivamente, ella hubiese preferido estar en esta situación con alguien que no fuera Neji Hyuga. A pesar de que, paradójicamente, tenía un revoltoso e incongruente anhelo por él.

Sakura hubiera podido pasar toda la noche elucubrando para decantarse por una de sus únicas dos opciones, pero Neji se volvió aprovechar de su descuido y la zarandeó del brazo. Ella chocó contra su pecho desnudo; tan formidablemente trabajado como el de un soldado helénico. Su corazón se precipitó en un latido doloroso cuando él la rodeó, pegando su cuerpo al de ella. A pesar de la doble capa de tela, Sakura registró la férrea dureza de la virilidad de Neji en su espalda baja.

―¿Quieres o no hacer esto, Jade? ―le preguntó él; la voz ronca contra su oído.

Y la liberó.

Él la estaba dejando elegir. Ella tenía la última palabra. Neji se desplomó sobre la cama esperando el veredicto. Fue entonces que Sakura se acercó instintivamente; el movimiento sintiéndose como si no fuera por su propia voluntad de nuevo. Se detuvo enfrente de él, a escasos centímetros, y mirándolo a los ojos acunó la mejilla del hombre en su mano en un gesto casi distraído de absoluta devoción. Eso pareció ser suficiente aliciente para Neji, quien destrozando cualquier mecanismo de autocontrol, la atrajo hacía sí en un acto de mezquina posesión mientras sus labios le rozaban el cuello; incluso ese ligero toque envió escalofríos por todo el cuerpo de Sakura. Los labios de Neji descendieron por su clavícula y se detuvieron en sus senos todavía cubiertos. A pesar de hallarse vestida, ella podía sentir sus labios afiebrados quemándole a través de la fina capa de tela. Sakura soltó un leve jadeo de desconcierto cuando las manos de Neji fueron por el cierre de su vestido y, bajándolo hasta su zona sacra, tiraron de él hasta que este cayó al piso, dejándola con la pobre protección de un beibidor de encaje negro. Si Sakura hubiera querido protestar, resultó que tenía la boca muy ocupada con los labios de Neji estrellándose contra los de ella como para hacerlo.

A partir de allí, todo sucedió muy rápido.

Poseída por la mortal necesidad de tocarlo, Sakura comenzó a tantear sus marcados bíceps y sus manos juguetearon en las finas muescas de su clavícula para luego proceder a dibujar caricias en los planos lisos de su dorso. El aliento de Neji se atascó en su garganta cuando los dedos de Sakura rozaron la hebilla de su correa; todos los músculos entumecidos. Ella también absorbía aire erráticamente. Conseguir respirar se había convertido para ellos en un lujo en lugar de una prioridad de naturaleza impostergable.

―Pensé que nunca lo pedirías. ―dijo Neji; la inflexión, sin duda, gutural.

―Neji. ―Sakura se paralizó al tiempo que él advertía el inusitado cambio en su expresión; más abierta de lo que no había sido nunca; no obstante, llena de incertidumbre. Esperó por unos segundos a que ella continuara―. No creo… Debo advertirte que puede que no sea buena en esto.

Neji la atravesó con una entretenida mirada de lujuria e incredulidad.

―Eso es imposible ―sentenció con ese tono categórico tan suyo que era capaz de convencer a un astrónomo de que la luna era de queso y luego le devoró los labios con un frenético beso.

Él mismo se desabrochó la correa y se levantó para deshacerse del resto de su vestimenta. Aprovechó la oportunidad para intercambiar las tornas y alzando a Sakura en vilo la depositó en la cama; su rosado cabello desparramándose sobre los grandes y mullidos almohadones. Se lanzó sobre ella esparciendo húmedos besos por todo su cuerpo y desprendiéndose en el proceso de la poca ropa que todavía la cubría. Puso especial atención en la delicadeza de sus muslos al deshacerse del liguero, no pudiendo evitar maravillarse con semejante panorama. Cuando estuvo completamente desnuda, Neji se detuvo y le propinó otra mirada de apreciación. Pero había algo más en sus ojos cuando la vieron. Era la clase de brillo perturbador que tenían las bestias hambrientas ante la visión de su presa. Neji se lamió los labios y condujo su boca hasta la entrepierna de Sakura; ella soltó un resuello ante el roce de la lengua de Neji contra el interior de sus muslos y casi se quiebra en gemidos cuando su boca empezó a succionar más hacia al centro. Mientras tanto, el duro agarre de su mano le amasaba los senos con tal vehemencia que sus pezones se hallaban erizados en protesta o deleite; ella no estaba capacitada para discernir entre una cosa u otra en ese preciso momento. Un instante después, él se detuvo para volver a mirarla como si ella fuera una suerte de ensoñación; una criatura mitológica. Alguien irreal. Ella le devolvió la misma mirada de incredulidad y el brusco bombeo de sangre que expulsó su corazón cuando él la embistió decididamente, le reafirmó que Neji sí era de este mundo. De carne y hueso. Sakura vio su rostro contorsionándose por la fruición: bello y maravillosamente esculpido. Y quiso decirle algo acorde al momento, pero aparte de tener las neuronas adormecidas, sus cuerdas vocales también parecían inutilizadas por el placer. Así que, en medio de silbantes y entrecortadas respiraciones, solo lo besó.

Primero lo besó en la boca, luego en su cuello, donde la manzana de Adán saltaba descontrolada y finalmente descendió por el labrado pecho para reincidir en su boca y morderle los labios con una temeridad recién descubierta en ella. Un viso de asombro imperó en el semblante de Neji durante la fracción de segundo que tardó en transformarse en la más natural de las satisfacciones. El beso se había vuelto violento y desordenado de un momento a otro, haciendo a Sakura jadear sonoramente, atravesada por el placer de ser nuevamente amada por un hombre. Neji continuó rubricando cada centímetro de su piel con sus labios al tiempo que aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas. Las manos agarrotadas de ella rastreaban su cuerpo tirante como una forma de fundirse en él mientras la boca de Neji seguía explorando el suyo, como si buscara inmortalizarse en ella. Rodaron por la cama como dos amantes consumados en un enredado abrazo hasta que ella quedó encima, a horcajadas sobre él, y en esa nueva posición impuso la cadencia que su necesitado cuerpo le exigía. Había tal arrebato en el disfrute de Sakura mientras que con la espalda arqueada se mordía los labios y tal enajenación en el talante de Neji cuando la sostenía por las caderas, que el mundo pudo haber estallado en mil pedazos y ellos ni se hubieran dado por enterados.

Tres años habían pasado desde la última vez que un hombre había tomado a Sakura de la forma en la que lo estaba haciendo Neji ahora y a pesar de tener las facultades mentales ralentizadas por la inminencia del orgasmo, Sakura trató de recordarse por qué estaba haciendo esto. Su cerebro estaba a punto de componer el nombre de su hija cuando todo su cuerpo sufrió un espasmo; visiblemente afectado por la delectación. Y cuando el orgasmo la atrapó, ella jadeó el nombre de Neji y cayó rendida en su sudoroso pecho.

Allí se quedó dormida.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Qué dicha poder saludarlos tan pronto... Les traje este capi con mucho entusiasmo, porque los dos próximos capítulos son mis favoritos y la verdad ya quiero publicarlos, así que comenten que les parece este para apurarme a traerles los demás... No, no es chantaje. Sí, sé que lo parece, pero solo quiero conocer sus opiniones y hablando de eso: ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me ha hecho muy feliz saber que les ha gustado mi trabajo! Y bueno, este fic (como todos los que diseño) está estructurado para ser corto y ya está escrito hasta el quinto capítulo y aunque ahorita -por razones de fuerzas mayor- estoy medio alejada de la escritura, prometo ponerme a trabajar y traerles una historia digna de los mejores y más perspicaces lectores... A ese respecto, debo mencionar que algunas de sus teorías no están tan alejadas de la realidad, así como hay otras que aunque no son del todo descabellada (me hubiese gustado tocar esos puntos que señalan, pero está es una historia en apariencia simple) no tienen nada que ver con tla rama argumentativa del fic. En fin, espero que les haya gustado. ¡Saludos!**

 **Próximo capítulo: Tras la pista.**

 **¡Feliz existencia!**


	3. Tras la pista

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Muerte de personajes/ Leve OoC/ Universo alterno/Lemon.

 **SUMARY:** "En este laberinto de la vida donde tanto domina la maldad, todo tiene su precio estipulado: el amor, el parentesco y la amistad" Anónimo; como los protagonistas de esta historia, porque a pesar de sus nombres de ficción, casi todo lo contado, está basado en la vida real.

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **El precio a pagar**

 **…**

 **Capítulo 3: Tras la pista**

 **…**

Hinata Hyuga había desaparecido hace más de diez años.

Su familia sabía que no estaba muerta porque habían hallado pruebas fehacientes de su integridad física, pero aparte de eso no sabían nada más. Cada vez que Neji o Hanabi creían haber dado con una nueva pista de su paradero, resultaba que la misma era insustancial o había aparecido demasiado tarde y Hinata ya se había mimetizado, como muchas tantas veces, en las sombras de un destino incierto.

Encontrarla se había convertido en una obsesión para Neji y después de la muerte de Hiashi Hyuga, cuando Hanabi conoció los pormenores de la desaparición de su hermana, también ella había hecho de esta búsqueda desenfrenada un asunto personal. El que otra persona con las mismas feroces ganas de dar con Hinata se hubiera sumado a la improvisada investigación, no había devengado en que esta diera mejores frutos, pero les había provisto de alguien con quien compartir sus indagaciones o discutir sus sospechas.

Hacían por lo menos cuatro años desde que ellos habían obtenido información fiable sobre el bienestar de Hinata. Según los registros de natalidad de un pueblo en la costa del país, ella había tenido allí a su hijo. Aunque no existía asentado ningún documento legal en el que apareciera el nombre de Hinata Hyuga como la madre de nadie, existía la foto más reciente que los primos habían podido obtener de ella. Su largo cabello negro con matices azulados, todavía enmarcaba los pueriles rasgos de su rostro mientras que la prominente barriga y su sonrisa cansada eran la única prueba del paso del tiempo. Del resto, la blancura de su piel seguía inmaculada; lo que además de su vestimenta, denotaba que no estaba teniendo una mala vida.

La fotografía había sido tomada por una enfermera con la que Hanabi había estado saliendo durante su paseo experimental por la Facultad de Medicina hace varios años, que conocía al dedillo la historia de su hermana perdida y había visto suficientes cuadros de la muchacha como para reconocerla aún en estado de gravidez. Cuando los inconfundibles ojos grises de los Hyuga se le materializaron en una joven embarazada, Matsuri no tuvo ninguna duda de quien se trataba, así que había contactado inmediatamente a Hanabi y hecho hasta lo imposible por retener a Hinata, pero cuando ella y Neji por fin lograron llegar al pueblo, Hinata y el recién nacido se habían marchado sin dejar más rastros que esa fotografía. Desde entonces, la intensidad de la búsqueda solo se había intensificado.

Durante los primeros años, Hanabi había albergado un frío rencor por el abandono insensato de su hermana. Ahora, con toda la carga que el conocimiento de una atroz verdad implicaba, ella solo podía sentirse más comprometida con la causa. Precisamente, por eso estaba tan enojada con Neji.

―¿Por cuánto tiempo piensas estar molesta? ―le preguntó su primo, echando una única cucharada de azúcar a su café y sorbiendo un trago.

Era una mañana soleada y como todos los domingos, Neji y Hanabi estaban desayunando en el bohío del jardín; junto a la inmensa alberca que hacía años que ninguno usaba. Neji tenía exactamente diez minutos intentando redimirse por su proceder de la noche anterior, pero como era natural, dada la testarudez recalcitrante de Hanabi, estaba bastante lejos de conseguirlo.

―Toda la vida ―replicó ella con una simplicidad devastadora, concentrándose diligentemente en la sesión de Economía de su periódico.

Neji carraspeó sonoramente en un mediocre intento por camuflar una maldición; ella le lanzó una mirada rebosante de odio por encima del ejemplar dominical al tiempo que la voz cansina de él preguntaba:

―¿No te parece mucho tiempo?

―No soy inmortal, Neji. Puedo, perfectamente, odiarte por cincuenta años. ―Hanabi le dedicó otra mirada malévola―. Hasta puede que sean menos, teniendo en cuenta que planeo asesinarte para hacerme de tu parte de la fortuna Hyuga.

En cualquier otro momento, él se habría visto forzado a sonreír para celebrar la broma de su prima, aun cuando no tuviera ganas de hacerlo, solo para aligerar la tensión que parecía siempre imperar entre ellos. Pero conociéndola como lo hacía, sabía que el desdén que teñía sus palabras ahora mismo estaba lejos de ser parte de una de sus charadas pueriles. Hanabi era mordazmente cruel cuando estaba de mal humor y Neji se consideraba lo suficientemente listo como cometer el error de subestimar su carácter.

―Vale ―suspiró él, saboreando el regusto amargo del café y la dimisión en su paladar. Su tono dócil iluminó la mirada gris de Hanabi, pero ella fue lo bastante audaz como para permitirse que Neji la viera regodearse―. Lo siento, ¿está bien? No volverá a suceder.

―Sabes que volverá a suceder ―le porfió Hanabi mientras él se estiraba en su silla reclinable. Estaba vestido con su ropa habitual de correr: bermudas caqui, franela oscura y zapatos deportivos; el cabello, todavía húmedo por el sudor, se le pegaba al cráneo, mostrando libremente cada línea de su rostro. Ella lo escrutó con una mirada solazada y sentenció―: Solo tienes que llamar y avisarme que no estás potencialmente muerto para poder dormir tranquila.

―Pensé que estabas con Sasame ―dijo, distraídamente, al tiempo que untaba mermelada de maní a un trozo tostado de pan―. Siempre te quedas con ella en la víspera de un viaje.

Hanabi negó con la cabeza; la voz plañidera al decir:

―Nunca lo hago sin decírtelo. Además, aún no había terminado de hacer mis maletas. Y también estaba lo de Hinata.

―Debí avisarte ―tranzó Neji; la mirada fija en el reflejo cristalino del agua de la piscina.

No quería tener que decirle que habían seguido otra pista falsa, a pesar de que estaba seguro que ella ya lo intuía. Cada vez que llegaba a sus manos alguna información referente al tema de Hinata ninguno de los dos podía evitar hacerse expectativas; los años de reiteradas decepciones todavía no les había enseñado a ser más cautos o menos ilusos. Así que cuando sucedía lo inevitable, el peso del fracaso parecía hundirlos en un mar borrascoso de desesperación.

―Tarde o temprano los vamos a encontrar ―murmuró ella, dejando su ensalada de frutas por una ración de huevos, tocino y pan tostado―. Solo no pierdas la fe.

Neji terminó de masticar un bocado de su pan con mermelada y bebió otro sorbo de café.

―La fe es lo único que nos queda.

Y se mantuvieron en silencio; cada uno envuelto en su propio torbellino de cavilaciones.

―A propósito ―habló Hanabi, cambiando olímpicamente de tema mientras se sacudía las migajas de pan del short de su pijama de tafetán verde―. ¿Dónde te metiste anoche? Y no te atrevas a decirme que estabas con Blue, porque la histérica de tu novia casi revienta nuestro buzón. Creo que hablaré con su psiquiatra; en serio, necesita triplicarle su dosis de _Prozac._

Como primer impulso, él quiso increparle por tildar a su novia de desequilibrada mental; en general porque quería desviar sus recuerdos de los sucesos de la noche anterior. Principalmente, porque necesitaba sacarse a cierta mujer de llameantes ojos verdes de la cabeza a toda costa. Pero en lugar de eso, meramente, le dijo:

―Debes mantenerte alejada de la influencia de Shisui.

―Esa sería una tragedia. Porque Hanabi es mi Hyuga favorita.

Al escucharlo, Hanabi sonrió con genuina felicidad y se levantó de la silla para arrojarse a los brazos del recién llegado. Shisui se sacó las manos de los bolsillos de su pantalón de mezclilla y la rodeó en un abrazo fuerte, hundiéndole la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello donde el cuero de su chaqueta negra le hizo cosquillas en la frente a Hanabi. Él era un compendió de galantería de pies a cabeza, comprobó la chica al separarse. El puntiagudo cabello negro como el alquitrán se le disparaba en diferentes direcciones y los rasgos de su cara, más que juvenilmente trazados, contenían la belleza de los años de experiencias no muy gratas con el ánimo de quien ha logrado sobreponerse a las penurias de una vida de desaciertos. Su sonrisa nunca parecía ser legítimamente alegre, pero había algo en sus ojos que irradiaba conformidad; era algo extraño, pero poético de ver. Como alguien que sabe lo que necesita para alcanzar la dicha, pero que desconoce el camino para llegar a ello.

―No pensaste que te dejaría ir sin despedirme, ¿verdad?

―No si eras lo suficientemente listo como para querer otra Maldición Hyuga en tu haber.

―Me encanta cuando eres escalofriante ―repuso Shisui, besando la frente de Hanabi con el distraído afecto de un hermano mayor―. Lo cual eres la mayor parte del tiempo.

―Ustedes son empalagosos ―se quejó Neji, tomando el periódico que Hanabi había estado leyendo―. Lo saben, ¿cierto?

―Le he dicho que no tiene que sentir celos de ti ―murmuró ella con malicia mientras invitaba al pelinegro a tomar asiento―. Pero no hay nada que hacer con sus inseguridades.

―No es tu culpa, pequeña. Desde tiempos inmemoriales, los Hyuga siempre han sentido celos de los Uchiha. Tú solo naciste en la familia equivocada

Hanabi y Shisui compartieron una sonrisa cómplice de la que Neji, un tanto más parco de lo habitual, no quiso ser partícipe. Les frunció el ceño cuando reiteró sus quejas:

―Solo se irá por unos días. Estará de regreso antes de que lo notemos.

―Eso es cierto. ―La muchacha se mostró de acuerdo con su primo mientras servía un vaso de jugo para Shisui―. Es solo una junta de empresarios. Los mantendré informados y volveré el miércoles; justo para la boda.

Evidenciando lo vilipendioso que le resultaba todo el asunto de la boda, Shisui hizo una mueca clara de repulsa; sin embargo, cuando habló, no lo hizo para llover sobre mojado.

―En ese caso, ¿quieres que te lleve al aeropuerto? Sabes que odio las despedidas, pero por ti lo que sea.

Hanabi pareció sopesarlo.

―No es necesario; Sasame pasará por mí en unos minutos. ¡Diablos! ―imprecó al cotejar la hora en la pantalla de su celular―. ¡Es tardísimo!

―¡Apresúrate! ―canturreó Shisui, dando un primer trago a su jugo―. A nadie le gusta ver a tu novia enojada. ―Mirando a Neji declaró con sorna―: Por otra parte, tú y yo tenemos asuntos importantes que discutir.

―A ver si tienes más suerte y a ti sí te quiere contar donde carajos se metió anoche ―rumió Hanabi, recorriendo con alacridad el camino de mampostería que conducía hacia una de las verandas del jardín que daban al interior de la casa―. ¡Digo, en caso de que nos necesite como coartada en la hipotética comisión de un homicidio!

―¡No soy el de la mente criminal en la familia! ―Neji le regresó el grito, pero Hanabi ya había desaparecido tras los imponentes muros de la mansión Hyuga, por lo que probablemente no pudo escucharlo.

Con todo el buen talante que lo caracterizaba, Shisui lo miró; una sonrisa tan pervertida como maliciosa asomándose en sus labios.

―Bueno, tú y yo sabemos que anoche no estabas, literalmente, asesinando a nadie.

Neji frunció el ceño.

―No quiero hablar de eso.

―Ah, no. Tú vas a contármelo todo. Vas a decirme lo excelente amigo que soy por haberte dado el mejor regalo de despedida de soltero que has recibido en tus aburridos treinta y un años de vida y me vas a contar que tan ardiente es esa Jade. Tal vez me anime a contratar sus servicios.

Neji no sabría explicar por qué, pero al escuchar a su amigo hablar acerca de la somera posibilidad de intimar con Jade, el estómago se le estrujó con una repentina y horripilante sensación de repulsión al tiempo que una furia demente empezaba a serpentearle por el pecho. Tal vez si no hubiese estado en tal estado de negación, hubiese podido identificar el sentimiento de inmediato, pero Neji, que ya estaba imaginando variadas formas de asesinar a su amigo si osaba a cumplir su palabra, no parecía estar precisamente en sus cabales. La sola idea de que algo así pudiera suceder, lo estremecía de rabia mientras que un retorcido concepto de pertenencia se apoderaba de sus sentidos. Como si el haber sido el primero de los dos en dormir con Jade, le otorgara una suerte de concesión especial tratándose de ella; como si lo de anoche significara que él tenía legítimos derechos sobre una mujer que se dedicaba a comerciar con su cuerpo. Neji puso en cuarentena los malsanos pensamientos que lo agobiaban, entendiendo que era una estupidez reclamar algún tipo de respeto por parte de ellos y trató de relajar su postura mientras en su cabeza conjuraba una respuesta satisfactoria para su amigo.

―Fue genial.

―¿Genial? ―repitió Shisui con desdeñosa decepción mientras veía a su amigo maniobrar con su celular―. ¿Solo eso dirás? ¡Mierda, Neji; tienes una habilidad innata para volverlo todo tan genérico!

―Te dije que no quería hablar de eso ―se defendió; su fría voz rayando en la indiferencia.

Y tenía buenas razones para no querer hacerlo.

Lo experimentado con Jade hace unas horas, además de considerarlo algo demasiado íntimo, incluso para compartirlo con su mejor amigo, no había tenido el desenlace que él habría esperado. Al principio, Neji había establecido una extraña conexión –si se quiere unilateral- con ella; que tal vez se debiera al hecho de que al ser una desconocida con la que no volvería a tratar, él había podido deshacerse de los años de fingida compostura. Sin embargo, Jade no se había mostrado del todo cómoda; dándole la impresión de que ella tenía ciertas reticencias con respecto a él, por lo que en algún lapso de tiempo hasta había considerado seriamente abandonar sus pretensiones. Pero después, al desvanecerse las dudas, habían terminado compartiendo un momento glorioso. Repitieron la hazaña una segunda y tercera vez, quedando placenteramente exhaustos. Por eso, cuando Neji despertó unas horas más tarde, no podía creer del todo el que ella se hubiera ido sin despedirse. Había mirado el lado vacío de la cama con borrosa y herida sorpresa y tratado de sobreponerse de la aturdidora sensación de abandono que lo sobrecogió.

Todavía no lo había conseguido.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque no pienso contarte mis anécdotas sexuales.

―Pues deberías; soy tu mejor amigo.

Era cierto. Shisui no solo era el mejor amigo de Neji desde hace más de una década, sino que, después del accidente en el que murió Rock Lee, se había convertido en el único que le quedaba. Era su mano derecha en los negocios y el cómplice ideal en cada una de sus aventuras. Técnicamente, él le había presentado a su primera esposa y, cuando los tuvo, se autoproclamó como el padrino de sus hijos. Pero ni aún por esas razones, él se sintió lo necesariamente a gusto como para contarle todo lo que había pasado con Jade; ese era su secreto. Solo suyo.

Y, aparentemente, así lo entendió Shisui al instante siguiente.

―¿Sabes qué? No importa. Sé todo lo que necesito saber.

Neji lo penetró con la mirada y, mandando al Diablo el previo fastidio que le producía lidiar con la perentoria impertinencia de Shisui, formuló la pregunta que le cosquilleaba en las amígdalas desde que le vio poner un pie en el jardín:

―¿Sabes dónde encontrarla?

 **…**

En la oscuridad de su habitación, el cuerpo de Sakura bajo la cobija era un conjunto amorfo de siluetas refractadas por la luz diurna que se colaba por las persianas cerradas. Desde su llegada, ella había permanecido postrada en su cama; el cuerpo enfermo y el alma rota. Nada que se dijera lograba paliar el asco crónico que la estaba royendo desde las vísceras. Todo le dolía; cada célula parecía infectada por el germen de la repugnancia hacia sí misma y aunque una suave voz en la parte posterior de su cabeza le decía que había hecho lo correcto, los temblores que la sacudían contradecían tal cosa.

Sakura quería morirse; disiparse como un espectro entre la oscura niebla del olvido. Como si suprimiendo los eventos de ayer consiguiera expiar en algo su culpa, se había propuesto con especial ahínco desterrar todo de su mente. No estaba, sin embargo, teniendo éxito en ello. Su piel todavía ardía; la indeleble sensación del cuerpo de Neji sobre el suyo, quemándole centímetro a centímetro mientras que cada molécula de su organismo se seguía convulsionando ante la evocación de él amándola.

Amarla. Era lo que Neji había hecho esa noche cuando solo debían haber tenido sexo. Y eso, indudablemente, había arruinado su plan.

Al escuchar un rumor de pasos por el pasillo, Sakura dio un respingo y se arrebujó en la cama antes de que su madre pusiera un pie dentro de la habitación. Había intentado darles la cara a ella y a Sarada, pero su propia cobardía la había cogido por sorpresa esa mañana. Así que al llegar a casa, en lugar de entrar a ver a su hija como acostumbraba, había pasado de largo directo al baño y luego de ducharse por lo que parecieron horas, se encerró en su cuarto; pestillo puesto. A su madre parecía importarle un comino sus intenciones de cautiverio, porque había hecho uso de su copia de la llave del cuarto y entrado a verla aun cuando la puerta cerrada era un claro mensaje de su intromisión.

―¿Cariño? ―llamó Mebuki con ternura mientras encendía la luz y cruzaba en cortas zancadas la habitación―. ¿Te encuentras bien? Casi dan las dos de la tarde y ni siquiera te has asomado a la cocina. ―Ante la ausencia de respuesta, agregó―. Te traje algo para que almuerces.

Ella, que estaba luchando con el dolor del pánico que le producía enfrentar a su madre, hizo un hercúleo esfuerzo por mostrarse inmutable; no queriendo dar indicios de estar despierta. Pero Mebuki no picó y se acercó a la cama; charola en mano. Dejó la bandeja en la mesita de noche y se sentó al lado de Sakura, que se atiesó ante el toque de su madre sobre el cobertor. La palma de Mebuki resbaló suavemente por la espalada de Sakura; quien casi saltó ante el contacto mientras aquietaba la urgencia de encogerse lejos de ella. No quería que la tocara. No quería contaminarla con su inmundicia. Mebuki volvió a llamarla con el inconmensurable afecto de una madre dedicada al cuidado de su hija y Sakura, a quien las lágrimas le quemaban detrás de los parpados, no pudo aguantar más el peso de los angustiosos recuerdos que se acumulaban en su cabeza de manera apretada y tormentosa, originando que la esclusa que había edificado para aislarlos, se desquebrajara. Entonces, lloró. Lloró por esa parte de ella que había perdido; a la que ella mismo le había puesto un precio. Lloró por la mujer que había sido y que no volvería a ser. Lloró hasta que se quedó sin aliento.

―¿Sakura, hija, qué es lo que te pasa?

Un silencioso sollozo fue todo cuanto la preocupación de Mebuki obtuvo como respuesta; así que, mortificada, ella insistió.

―No te ves bien, cariño ¡Sakura, estás ardiendo en fiebre! ―se alarmó su madre cuando al despojarla de la sábana comprobó su temperatura elevada.

―No pasa nada, mamá. ―Venciendo la opresión en su garganta, Sakura le aseguró, aunque su tono constipado no pareció darle a su voz la seguridad requerida para que su madre le creyera―. Solo estoy un poco… Un poco resfriada.

―Hum… No pareces 'solo resfriada', cariño. Te ves, realmente, enferma.

―Bueno, creo que lo estoy ―dijo, sin poder sostenerle la mirada a su madre. Su voz sintiéndose como si estuviera tragando cristales rotos.

Ni siquiera sabía que en serio estaba enferma. Aunque las muchas horas de desvelo en el hospital podrían haber influido en la disminución gradual de sus defensas, ella había creído que todo lo que sentía no era más que una secuela del remordimiento por haber faltado a su moral. Somatización de la culpa, como lo llamaría Ino en uno de sus impertinentes psicoanálisis. Lo cierto es que sus dolencias, ya estaba demostrado, también eran físicas. Sakura sintió su cabeza darle un vuelco cuando Mebuki la obligó a darle la cara. Algo en las facciones de su madre, ella se lo figuró, era severo, como si le estuviera reprochando su conducta de los últimos días. Ante ese pensamiento el corazón de Sakura pareció encogerse dentro de su pecho a la par que procuraba rehusarse a las intenciones de su madre para no tener que lidiar con el dolor de su decepción royéndole el alma. Pero fue en vano. Mebuki fuertemente la sostuvo en sus brazos y recostándola sobre el espaldar de la cama trató de que ingiriera algo de comida.

La jaqueca de Sakura, en consecuencia, solo se acusó con las náuseas.

―¡Dios mío! ―chilló cuando Sakura se levantó a vomitar―. ¿Quieres que vayamos al hospital?

Se impuso un largo silencio y solo cuando la dirección de los desesperados pasos de Mebuki se encaminó hacía el baño, Sakura se sintió obligada a contestar.

―No hace falta, mamá. ―murmuró, deseando que la dejara sola―. Solo necesito guardar reposo y me pondré bien.

―Iré a traerte unos analgésicos y algún antibiótico. Creo que queda algo del que le dimos a Sarada la semana pasada.

Sakura se encorvó en su pijama a causa de una nueva punzada de dolor que le atravesó la columna vertebral, agarrotándole los músculos, cuando oyó el nombre de su hija. Gimió, asiéndose del lavamanos para no caerse; no dando crédito a que realmente se pudiera morir de vergüenza y decepción por uno mismo. Cuando captó su reflejo en el espejo, se dio cuenta que estaba sudorosa; el rostro ceniciento en sombras, sin color en sus mejillas o brillo en sus cóncavos ojos verdes. El cuerpo seguía convulsionándosele en agudos escalofríos. Sin más fuerzas para soportar la imagen de en lo que se había convertido, se lavó la cara con abundante agua y regresó a refugiarse bajo las sábanas. Pasados unos minutos, Mebuki se apareció con unas grageas analgésicas y el teléfono. Se encaminó a la mesita de noche, vertió agua en un vaso y luego de asegurarse que Sakura se tomara el calmante, le anunció:

―Cariño, tienes una llamada.

―¿Quién? ―suspiró ella en un susurro tenue; con apenas ganas de hablar con nadie.

―No me lo quiso decir; solo se identificó como 'un cliente'. Supongo que es alguien de la floristería.

Sakura abrió los ojos con acuciante curiosidad y se precipitó a tomar el teléfono con sus manos trémulas; más con la intención de alejarlo de su madre que de contestarlo. En el ínterin, un perturbador pensamiento se apoderó de sus sentidos, haciendo que el pánico se abalanzara sobre ella con la violencia de un vagón en movimiento, dejándola momentáneamente sin aire. Se llevó el auricular a la oreja con la lentitud necesaria para no demostrar su alarma. El corazón le latía rápido, pero su voz no la traicionó con ansiedad cuando habló:

―¿Si?

Y el resto del color abandonó su cara cuando escuchó la voz al otro lado de la bocina.

* * *

 **Capítulo tres arriba. :)**

 **Simplemente, espero que haya sido de su agrado y que me puedan contar que les pareció, pues este, junto con el siguiente son mis capítulos favoritos. En fin, ya saben que pueden ametrallarme a preguntas, que trataré de disipar dudas a lo largo del fic. Les dije que era una historia en apariencia simple y no mentía, pero algunas veces hasta en la simplicidad de algunos sucesos de la vida, hallamos complicaciones. Especialmente, en este capítulo hay suficientes eventos de cosas que le sucedieron a personas que ahora, después que me contaran sus historias y me autorizaran a hacer uso de ellas, son muy allegadas a mí.**

 **Próximo capítulo: Entre girasoles.**

 **¡Feliz existencia!**


	4. Entre girasoles

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Muerte de personajes/ Leve OoC/ Universo alterno/Lemon.

 **SUMARY:** "En este laberinto de la vida donde tanto domina la maldad, todo tiene su precio estipulado: el amor, el parentesco y la amistad" Anónimo; como los protagonistas de esta historia, porque a pesar de sus nombres de ficción, casi todo lo contado, está basado en la vida real.

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **El precio a pagar**

 **…**

 **Capítulo 4: Entre girasoles**

 **…**

Mientras caminaban por el extenso pasillo de la compañía, Shisui Uchiha repitió su idea sobre la compra de un diamante u otra joya lujosa, aduciendo que las mujeres perdonaban todo cuando había alhajas de por medio. Y si Neji no conociera la naturaleza poco banal de su prometida, habría considerado como brillante el consejo de su amigo. Este, sin embargo, no era el caso, así que ignoró a Shisui y se concentró en lo que tenía el poder de resolver.

―Esto es un desastre ―La voz de Neji carecía de emoción mientras que en su smartphone revisaba el informe que Hanabi acababa de enviarle; su semblante, sin embargo, era de aturdida preocupación en contraste con la expresión desentendida de su amigo―. Según esto las pérdidas son millonarias y Hanabi dice que de no activar el control de daños, la compañía podría simplemente venirse a pique. Quebrar.

―Allí es donde entras tú. En serio, este viaje es una señal divina ―insistió Shisui con ese falso tono de profeta del que hacía uso cuando quería convencer a Neji de algo determinante―. Es así como tienes que verlo, hermano. Hasta el cosmos está en desacuerdo con esa boda.

―Es una señal de que Blue me matará si vuelvo a suspender la boda por otro viaje de negocios ―Neji resopló, sacándose el celular del bolsillo para silenciarlo―. A ver como se lo digo sin provocar la tercera guerra mundial.

―Déjamelo a mí ―se ofreció el pelinegro con una sonrisa de tótem que denotaba su satisfacción por ser el portavoz de tales noticias―. Prometo ser considerado. Además, técnicamente este es el primer viaje que haces por negocios.

Neji frunció le el ceño, recordando, quizás, las desagradables circunstancias de su primer viaje, mientras deslizaba la puerta de su oficina e ingresaba, seguido por su cáustico amigo. Se detuvieron a un par de pasos del umbral al detectar la presencia de una tercera persona, instalada en su formidable escritorio de caoba. La maraña de cabello castaño, enmarcando las juveniles facciones de un delicado y agraciado rostro, delataron de inmediato la identidad de la intrusa. La ex mujer de Neji. Los dos hombres observaron, cautelosos, como ella se levantaba de la poltrona, ataviada en un exquisito vestido oscuro de diseñador, que remarcaba la sinuosa topografía de su cuerpo y, con la elegancia de una gacela, taconeaba hacia ellos. Neji, que nunca había tenido como costumbre cuestionar sus propias decisiones, se preguntó, no por primera vez, si acaso había cometido un garrafal error al renunciar a la compañía de una mujer tan hermosa como ella. En el ínterin, los ojos pardos de la susodicha en cuestión los escrutó a ambos con desdeñosa condescendencia antes de estirar sus carnosos labios en una maliciosa sonrisa.

―¡Hablando de señales infernales! ―Shisui vitoreó, correspondiendo el gesto con galantería; un par de llameantes ojos castaños se estrecharon con desprecio―. ¿Cómo estás, Diosa del Inframundo?

―¿Sabías que… ―Enarcando una ceja, ella empezó con su lento e indiscutible tono ponzoñoso―; aparte de la zorra con la que me engañaste, Shisui Uchiha es la segunda causa de nuestro divorcio?

―No me lo agradezcas. ―Solemnemente, el aludido palmeó la espalda de Neji en un gesto que desestimaba su heroica hazaña―. Para eso estamos los amigos.

Masajeándose el lóbulo de la oreja; una especie de viaje manía que ambos hombres habían visto más veces de las que podían juzgar necesarias, la mujer no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

―Tan bastardo como siempre. ―Hubo un leve filo de sarcasmo en el tono de la pelicastaña que Shisui realmente consideró entretenido―. Supongo que el descaro de tu abominable conducta al fin está en consonancia con tu decadencia mental.

―Y tú sigues diabólicamente hermosa, pero no es necesario hacer obvio lo evidente.

―¡Shisui! ―lo reprendió Neji. No sin cierta irritación se dirigió a su ex mujer―. ¿Qué haces aquí, Tenten?

―Vale, vale ―dijo Shisui, perdiendo todo buen ánimo―. Los dejo solos para que arreglen sus asuntos. Espero que hayas traído tu chequera; esto va a costarte ―le advirtió a Neji mientras se alejaba y antes de correr la puerta, murmuró―: Siempre es un placer volver a verte, Hija de Lucifer.

Tenten ondeó el cabello, absteniéndose esta vez de rodar los ojos.

―El infame de tu amigo nunca va a madurar.

―Shisui es como es. Tú deberías saberlo mejor que yo.

Y lo sabía. Hasta el divorcio de sus padres, nueve años atrás, Shisui había sido su despreciable hermano mayor; o hermanastro, como se empeñaba en señalar él.

―Siniestro. ―asintió ella, acercándose a un escaparate atestado de libros, a los que, por supuesto, no prestó ninguna atención―. Un maldito gilipollas.

Neji respiró hondo, hastiado. Si había algo que siempre había consumido bastante de su energía psíquica era el tener que arbitrar los pleitos entre su ahora ex esposa y su mejor amigo. Un elemento invariable durante los casi ocho años que duró su matrimonio y que él nunca entendió dado el parentesco que los unía.

―Supongo que no viniste hasta aquí para hablar de lo mucho que aborreces a Shisui.

Bordeando la oficina, Neji se ubicó en el lugar donde antes había estado Tenten. Tomó asiento descuidadamente y repitió la pregunta mientras marcaba a la extensión de su asistente, que ahora que lo recordaba, no estaba en su puesto de trabajo cuando él y Shisui habían hecho el camino hasta la oficina:

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―Miró a Tenten de soslayo al tiempo que le ordenaba a su asistente alistar todo para su viaje de esta tarde―. No te esperaba.

―No sabía que necesitaba una cita para hablar con el padre de mis hijos. ―Se mostró irónicamente ofendida y desfiló con tanto garbo del escaparate al mini bar, que parecía creer estar en una pasarela y no en una oficina ordinaria―. Lo tendré en cuanta la próxima vez que los niños demanden tener noticias tuyas.

―¿Cómo están? ―preguntó Neji, procurando mantener a raya la ansiedad.

Sabiendo que había tocado una fibra sensible, Tenten sonrió encantadoramente; la clase de sonrisa que un asesino serial dedica a sus víctimas antes de segarles la vida. Desde que ella se quedó con la custodia completa de los gemelos, estaba consciente de que había adquirido un arma letal para controlar a Neji a su antojo. Ella no había tenido reparos a la hora de usarla para su conveniencia y Neji adoraba lo suficiente a sus hijos como para ceder sin demasiadas cortapisas a cada uno de sus caprichos. Para Tenten, esa era su forma de hacerle pagar los años de amargura por sus numerosas infidelidades, que degeneraron en un escandaloso pleito por adulterio, que a pesar de la cohesión monolítica de la familia Hyuga, ella había conseguido ganar.

―Excelente ―replicó, sardónica mientras se servía un vaso de brandy―. Takeshi necesita sedantes y Naoki un exorcismo. Pero del resto están geniales.

―¿Acabas de sugerir drogas y hechicería para remediar el comportamiento de nuestros hijos? ―Neji la observó sin escatimar en reproches; Tenten siguió empinada en su vaso como si la cosa no fuera con ella―. Definitivamente eres una madre ejemplar.

―Nunca voy a acostumbrarme al cinismo de los Hyuga.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Realmente!

Un suspiro teatral se escapó de los labios de Tenten cuando se deshizo de su trago para sacudirse el escote de su entallado vestido negro; su cabello cobrizo ondeando mientras se encaminaba al escritorio.

―Necesito dinero.

―¿Alguno de tus amantes se metió en problemas de nuevo? ―indagó Neji, rebuscando en la gaveta su porta chequera―. ¿O acaso vas a practicarte otra liposucción cerebral?

De mala gana, Neji le entregó un cheque firmado sin suma estipulada. Era lo que siempre hacía, para no hacer una transferencia por un monto menor al que ella estuviese esperando.

―Gracias. ―Ella lo fulminó con la mirada―. Y si de verdad te interesa saberlo, el dinero es para organizar la fiesta de cumpleaños de tus hijos.

Él la observó con una mirada conmocionada.

―No sé si lo recuerdas, pero cumplen cinco años el próximo fin de semana.

―Claro que lo recuerdo.

―Se nota ―se burló ella, guardando el cheque en su propio monedero―. Sé que algunas personas piensan que lo hice por venganza. Pero quitarte la custodia de los niños fue más un acto para protegerlos de ti, que cualquier otra cosa. Y hasta te estoy dando la excusa perfecta para justificar tu ausencia en los eventos importantes de su infancia.

―No quiero tener que justificar mi ausencia.

―¿Prefieres que sepan que no te importan? ―inquirió con maliciosa sorpresa. Tenten enarcó una ceja al ver el rostro ensombrecido de Neji―. Eso supuse.

―Mis hijos sí me importan.

―Sí, sí. Lo que digas. ―Su expresión perdió todo rastro de vileza mientras se enfilaba hacia la puerta―. ¿Sabes? ―Tenten estaba al borde del umbral otra vez jugueteando con el lóbulo de su oreja―. Te mentí. Fue tu inconsistencia de carácter la verdadera razón de que nuestro matrimonio fracasara. El que tu mejor amigo sea un bribón y tu un adultero solo fueron aditamentos.

―Nunca te engañé ―le repitió, aunque sabía que como las otras cientos de veces que se lo había dicho, ella no le creería.

Lo más irónico es que Neji siempre le dijo la verdad.

 **…**

Esa mañana, el cargamento de gardenias llegó más tarde de lo habitual, por lo que la _Floristería Yamanaka_ era un verdadero hervidero de personas que pululaban vehementemente, amenazando con hacer erupción si no se llamaba pronto al orden. Entre los asiduos y los encargados de despachar el pedido que Ino había hecho el lunes a la sucursal de la ciudad, tenían convertido el pequeño salón en una especie de pandemónium. Niños que se las habían arreglado para deshacerse de la supervisión maternal, correteaban de aquí para allá estropeando los dechados ornamentales y pegando estruendosos gritos mientras que algunas clientas histéricas intentaban llamar la atención de las vendedores con más gritos y, como si fuera poco, la neurótica dueña estaba a punto de colapsar en una aciaga crisis de estrés.

―¡Cuidado con ese florero! ―le gritó Ino a un muchacho rechoncho en overol, que venía cargando un lote de gardenias―. Vale una fortuna.

No era cierto, pero Ino disfrutaba siendo dramática. Además, tenía un apego sentimental, que rayaba en la idolatría, por cada artefacto de la tienda. La _Floristería Yamanaka_ era un legado familiar y la mayoría de las cosas, de valor o no, que habían en ella eran objetos atávicos, heredados de generación en generación. Sakura siempre refería que parecía más una tienda de antigüedades que una simple florería.

―Lo siento, señora ―le sonrió el muchacho a manera de disculpas―. Le prometo que seré más cauteloso de por dónde camino.

―¡Y de lo que dices! ―refunfuñó Ino, molesta, mientras se alisaba la estrecha falda de jean con donaire.

Desde que tenía memoria, Ino Yamanaka había detestado el calificativo de señora; algo que, a juicio de Sakura, precipitó la ruina de su matrimonio con Sai. A pesar de que un hijo había resultado de ese enlace, ella se empeñaba en seguir ostentando el título de señorita, indispuesta a pies juntillas de que un alias denotara el implacable paso del tiempo. Con su apolínea figura, ella era el mejor ejemplo de la particular hermosura que siempre había caracterizado a los Yamanaka: de tez rubicunda, largos risos tan dorados como el mismísimo sol y sublimes ojos azules, era capaz de dejar sin aliento a cualquiera con la suficiente sensibilidad como para apreciar el aire celestial que había en sus rasgos. Inclusive al borde del colapso, era extraordinariamente bella.

―Cálmate ―le aconsejó Sakura cuando la vio masajeándose las sienes mientras vociferaba una silenciosa retahíla de barbaridades. Le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y hurgó en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros hasta dar con un manojo de llaves―. Ve al almacén y prepárate un vaso de tilo. Yo voy a revisar que esto ―Señaló la ruma de flores que ocupaba cada aparador de la tienda―; coincida con la orden de entrega y te alcanzo.

―No sé qué haría sin ti ―asintió la rubia, agradecida, y sin más dilaciones traspasó la cortina de cuentas que daba a la trastienda, diciendo―: Recuérdame que debo aumentarte el sueldo y prohibir la entrada de niños.

Sakura sonrió.

Escasos diez minutos después, entró al almacén cargando una canasta con lirios y cayenas, encontrándose con una Ino más relajada, ojeando una revista de modas desde su escritorio. Sakura abrió el enfriador cambiando la canasta por varios arreglos de girasoles al tiempo que su amiga le mencionaba:

―No sé cómo lo haces. Mantener la calma, digo.

―Práctica, supongo.

―Es algo más parecido al talento, diría yo.

Sakura la observó con genuino afecto; la blusa azul cielo que llevaba Ino, resaltaba el azul de sus propios ojos y, como siempre, Sakura halló reconfortante simpatía en ellos. Ino representaba para ella la hermana que nunca llegó a tener. Esa criatura tan cambiante estaba colmada de bondad tanto como lo estaba de belleza. Y aunque en algunas ocasiones podía parecer fuera de órbita, siempre hallaba la forma de centrarse; ya fuera con litros y litros de tilo o con largas sesiones en la estética. Lo cierto es que sin ella, Sakura probablemente no hubiera sobrevivido a sus tragedias. Sarada y Mebuki eran las otras dos razones por la que era capaz de levantarse cada día; y estaba a punto de perder a la primera.

―Cambiaré de proveedor ―anunció Ino, tajante, aplicándose un tono frambuesa de lápiz labial―. Siempre les digo que tienen que llegar antes de las nueve y mira la hora que es. Son más de las once. Esta es la tercera y última vez que me hacen esto.

―Estoy de acuerdo ―la secundó Sakura mientras tomaba una tijera de podar para cortar los tallos de los girasoles.

Ino se levantó y se sacudió el largo cabello. Batiendo las pestañas doradas, tomó una profunda bocanada de aire antes de preguntar:

―¿Cómo está todo allí afuera?

―Bajo control. Los muchachos están terminando de arreglar el pedido. Moegi y Natsumi siguen atendiendo a los pocos clientes que faltan para poder cerrar y Konohamaru nos está echando una mano con las plantas del invernadero.

―El que ese chico esté determinado a conquistar a una de nuestras dos vendedoras sí que nos resulta beneficioso.

―Definitivamente ―sonrió Sakura, distante―. Hasta que no le rompa el corazón a alguna de las dos, no dejará de usar esa habilidad especial que tiene para engatusarlas.

Hubo un largo silencio, que ambas aceptaron de buena gana.

―¿Y allí dentro? ―Ino preguntó, tocando la frente de Sakura con dedos cariñosos―. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando por esta cabecita rosada?

―Lo mismo de siempre ―suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ino negó con la cabeza. Conocía a Sakura como a muy pocas personas en este mundo y no podía seguir actuando como si no pasara nada con ella. Hacía más de una semana que su amiga estaba procediendo de una forma muy extraña: sus silencios eran más prolongados y sus respuestas esquivas; una colmena de misterio para pedirle en préstamo aquel vestido de noche. Sakura había escupido lo que Ino sabía era una sarta de embustes acerca de ella saliendo con uno de los representantes del colegio de Sarada y al día siguiente de su supuesta cita, Mebuki le contó que su hija había pasado todo el domingo en la cama, alegando sentirse enferma y, para colmó de su preocupación, el lunes no se presentó a trabajar.

Que más hubiera deseado ella que su amiga se hubiese animado a deshacerse del luto por su difunto marido, pero Sakura era el tipo de mujer que vivía por y para un único hombre y ese hombre desgraciadamente estaba muerto. Cuando Sasuke falleció, se había llevado con él la parte alegre de Sakura, dejando en su lugar un caparazón de desconsuelo que no era ni la sombra de la joven soñadora y aguerrida que casi daba a luz en un vagón del metro porque no había querido perderse el concierto más importante de la carrera de su esposo. Desde su indeseado estado de viudez, ella se había dedicado al cuidado de su hija y después, cuando a Sarada le diagnosticaron _Adenomas Pituitarios_ hace unos meses, Sakura no pudo pensar en una cosa distinta a juntar el dinero necesario para la operación. No estaba, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, teniendo éxito en ello. La cirugía craneal que debían practicarle a la niña era tan cara como riesgosa y ni siquiera con la ayuda que podía brindarle Mebuki con sus trabajos de costuras, sus dos empleos –Sakura también era cajera del tercer turno en una gasolinera de la localidad- y la hipoteca de la casa, había podido cubrir ni la tercera parte del presupuesto operatorio. Ino, queriendo contribuir, le subía el sueldo con cualquier excusa, pero sabía que eso apenas si alcanzaba para pagar los medicamentos del tratamiento de Sarada.

Y dado que esa era una situación en la que se hallaban desde hace casi un año, ella no entendía los repentinos cambios de humor en Sakura. Su retraimiento fraccionario tenía un par de semanas a lo sumo y el último informe médico que, además, arrojó leves mejorías en la condición de Sarada, había sido emitido el mes pasado. Así que en lo competente a las razones, Ino estaba naufragando hacia las rocas; perdida y frustrada a partes iguales.

―Pero estoy bien ―le aseguró Sakura, tomándola de las manos con la tierna confianza de años de camaradería y hubo algo en su expresión, un destello de legítima esperanza, que alivió la angustia de Ino―. Estoy segura que todo saldrá bien.

―Claro que sí, frentona ―musitó Ino, a un nudo en la garganta de romper en llanto. Sentía unas ganas infinitas de acunarla en su pecho y repetirle esas palabras hasta que su amiga las creyera verdaderamente. En su lugar, le dijo―: ¿Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa, verdad? ¿Lo sabes?

―Lo sé ―asintió Sakura, abrazándola al tiempo que las umbrosas cavernas del miedo y el asco de sí misma, desbordaban su dolor como nieve derretida.

Ino la consoló, sin saber de qué.

 **…**

―Estoy seguro de que eso no fue lo que dije ―siseó Shisui desde el asiento del copiloto, aflojando el nudo de su corbata con ansiedad―. Sí, lo estoy ¡Dije diamantes o gemas como suvenir, pero no mencioné nada sobre rosas! ¡No dije nada sobre malditas rosas!

―¡Cállate!

―Entonces conduce hasta el aeropuerto, Hyuga. Todavía tenemos tiempo de pasar por Kisame's ¿Recuerdas la camarera pechugona que nos coquetea? Podríamos tomar un par de tragos mientras le miramos las tetas hasta que salga nuestro vuelo. ¿En qué cabeza cabe cambiar ese sublime momento por un fatídico encuentro con la hermana menor de Freddy Krueger?

―Necesito hablar con Blue antes de irme.

―Ya hablaste con ella ―le recordó Shisui en tono burlesco.

Cuando Neji había llamado a su novia para informarle que debido a una crisis de producción en una de las empresas de la Corporación Hyuga debía salir del país para asistir a una asamblea extraordinaria en la que ni siquiera Hanabi podía suplirlo y, por tanto, debía aplazar por segunda vez la fecha de la boda a solo horas de su realización, Blue Tooth, tan despiadada como solo puede serlo la asesora legal de la mejor firma de abogados de la ciudad y su prometida desde hace tres meses, había estallado en un volcán irrefrenable de furia y había colgado el teléfono sin escuchar el resto de la explicación.

―Sabes a lo que me refiero ―murmuró, aquietando el impulso de darle un fuerte puñetazo al gilipollas de su amigo―. Sé que era por aquí. Traje a Blue la semana pasada a recoger las muestras de los centros de mesas y el buqué, pero no recuerdo bien el número de la calle.

―Explícame porqué estamos en los suburbios. ―le pidió Shisui mientras sintonizaba una emisora local en el reproductor del auto.

―La floristería…

―Cierto ―lo cortó―. Las rosas que nunca dije que compraras.

Neji rodó los ojos.

―Girasoles ―masculló―. A Blue le gustan los girasoles. ¿Podrías ser más colaborador y ayudarme a encontrar la maldita floristería?

―¿Cómo podría? ―se quejó, usando el GPS de su celular para ver qué conseguía―. Nunca he estado en esta zona de la ciudad.

―¡Eres tan snob!

Shisui se encogió de hombros apenas conmovido por el insulto.

―Lo dice quién no recuerda dónde diablos estamos. ¿Cómo se llama la mentada floristería? ―Quiso saber; el buscador del GPS abierto.

―No lo sé.

―Genial ―masculló, malhumorado―. Por lo que sabemos podríamos estar en el camino al infierno y no habría diferencia porque tú no recuerdas el nombre ni cómo llegar al lugar donde pediste las estúpidas rosas. Pensándolo bien, el camino al infierno es tu antigua casa, allá con la Encarnación de Leviatán en la Tierra, así que ni siquiera allí estamos. ¡Y la ciudad está llena de floristerías mucho mejores que esta! ¿Por qué no comprar el estúpido arreglo en una donde sí supiéramos llegar, de todos modos?

―Porque aquí es donde Blue encargó las flores para nuestra boda y quiero que vea que soy capaz de tener detalles con ella. Shisui, no puedo empezar otro matrimonio con el pie izquierdo, ¿no lo entiendes?

―Por supuesto que no ―Shisui sentenció con palpable desdén―. Ni siquiera entiendo porque quieres casarte de nuevo en primer lugar. ¡Detente! ―gritó con voz estentórea.

―¿Qué carajos te pasa? ―le reclamó Neji luego de pisar el freno abruptamente y su Lamborghini medio corcoveara en el pavimento―. ¿Te volviste loco? ¿O se avivaron tus instintos Kamikazes?

―Un camión. Hay un camión de esos que reparten flores por la ciudad en la calle que acabamos de pasar.

―¿Estás seguro? ―Neji puso el carro en reversa y condujo hasta la calle señalada.

―Lo estoy ―dijo Shisui cuando estuvieron frente a un local y vieron a dos tipos de complexión pícnica en sus overoles de trabajo, ordenando lotes de flores en el interior de un camión―. ¡Dime que es aquí, por favor!

―La encontraste ―le sonrió Neji a su amigo, con la mirada fija en la brillante marquesina donde podía leerse en grandes letras de neón _Floristería Yamanaka_ y, desatándose el cinturón de seguridad, se apeó del auto con expresión triunfante.

 **…**

El sonido metálico de la campana de la entrada resonó en el local cuando Shisui Uchiha empujó la puerta de vidrio y entró a la floristería con su andar fresco. Su mirada barrió el lugar con una descarada hegemonía segregando por sus poros y recayó sobre el único ser viviente que además de respirar tenía funciones motoras: una mujer joven, vistiendo vaqueros desgastados y un jersey de cachemira, con el pelo acicalado en un desmejorado moño rosado, que estaba rociando con una regadera de mano un arreglo de girasoles dispuesto sobre el largo mostrador de cristal.

―¡Buenas tardes!

―Disculpe, señor… ―Risueña, Sakura se asomó al mismo tiempo que la campana volvía a sonar y la puerta se abría de nuevo, dejando a la vista otra figura elegante y, para su horror, terriblemente familiar―. Pero ya… cerra... ―la voz se le apagó en un jadeo; una pálida sonrisa desapareciendo tan pronto como se había formado.

Con un aguijonazo de asombro, los afilados sentidos de Neji siguieron enseguida el conocido rumor de la voz y su corazón dio un vertiginoso tumbo en reconocimiento, cuando su visión constató lo que su oído le había informado hace un santiamén al resto de su cuerpo. Un extraño hormigueó se abrió paso por sus extremidades y su respiración se disparó tanto que si no hubiese sido capaz de controlarlo, sus resuellos hubiese sido audibles a la distancia. En su propio estado de agitación, Neji fue capaz de notar la asombrosa lividez que bañaba el rostro de la mujer, que entre un bosque de girasoles, le devolvía una mirada de espanto.

―¿Jade? ―salmodió Neji en un frágil murmullo cuando logró sacar la voz.

―¡Por Dios! ―gimió ella, angustiada, llevándose las manos al rostro en un acto de justificada desesperación―. ¡No me llames así!

―¿Jade? ―repitió Shisui de quien Sakura y Neji se habían olvidado por un momento―. ¿Nuestra Jade? ¿La prostituta?

Sakura soltó otro chillido descorazonador; los ojos verdes desorbitados de puro terror contenido. Las manos le empezaron a temblar y la regadera casi se le cae, por lo que la abandonó en el mostrador a la par que recargaba su peso en el tabique al advertir que las piernas habían perdido la voluntad de sostenerla o el piso se tambaleaba furioso bajo sus pies, como si de un barco a la deriva en medio de una apremiante tempestad se tratara. Miró el intercambio de palabras entre los recién llegados, tratando con desespero de atribuir el suceso a una pesadilla demasiado vívida como para parecer tan espantosamente real. No fue hasta que el corazón se le agitó dolorosamente en su caja torácica, que ella comprendió, bastante acongojada, que sus peores temores, habían saltado de una remota posibilidad a la más desastrosa de las realidades. Sin dar crédito, se quedó en asombroso silencio; la conmoción noqueándola como a una patada adormecedora en la boca del estómago.

―Explícame esto ―le urgió Shisui a Neji en voz baja―. ¿Esa mujer es o no la prostituta que contraté para tu despedida de soltero? Porque la verdad es que me la imaginaba mucho más sexi.

―Señora Sakura ―la llamó una muchacha apenas unos pocos años más joven, que emergió de la cortina de cuentas―. Ino dice que su mamá está al teléfono. Parece que Sarada ha armado otro berrinche y se niega a probar alimento hasta que no hablé con usted.

―¿Señora? ―repitió Shisui, pillado por la sorpresa.

―¿Te llamas Sakura? ―le preguntó Neji; la incredulidad coloreando su voz como una gota de oscura tinta en el agua

Como toda respuesta, Sakura pegó un gritico quedo, que rompió en una sucesión de sollozos desesperados. Mientras, un frío violento le calaba los huesos como si agua helada se estuviera filtrando por cada una de sus vertebras, inutilizando sus funciones motoras más rápido que una inyección anestésica. Un estridente zumbido, que por poco la deja sorda, le inundó los tímpanos antes de que el fuerte mareo que le había sobrevenido de repente, la venciera.

El golpe seco de la cristalería hizo eco por toda la tienda, casi, de forma tan estruendosa como el grito de la muchacha que lo sucedió. Le tomó a Neji un momento comprender, y cuando lo hizo, también sintió un frío en la base de su nuca, esparciéndose como ponzoña por el interior de su cuerpo.

* * *

 **Gracias por su comentarios. Espero que este capítulo (otros de mis favoritos) sea de su agrado y me puedan dejar saber su opinión.**

 **Próximo capítulo: Un café con poca azúcar.**

 **¡Feliz existencia!**


	5. Un café con poca azúcar

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Muerte de personajes/ Leve OoC/ Universo alterno/Lemon.

 **SUMARY:** "En este laberinto de la vida donde tanto domina la maldad, todo tiene su precio estipulado: el amor, el parentesco y la amistad" Anónimo; como los protagonistas de esta historia, porque a pesar de sus nombres de ficción, casi todo lo contado, está basado en la vida real.

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **El precio a pagar**

 **…**

 **Capítulo 5: Un café con poca azúcar**

 **…**

―No está muerta, ¿verdad? ¡Oh, Diablos, dime que no lo está! ¡Deberíamos estar en un avión en este momento, Neji!

Shisui Uchiha guardó silencio cuando los afilados ojos azules de la criatura más despampanantemente sexi que había visto en su vida, lo traspasaron como un par de balas frías. Él no era, precisamente, una persona prudente. Su descontrolada lengua en más de una ocasión lo había metido en problemas, y no por primera vez, él deseó tener la actitud flemática de Neji o, por lo menos, sus distantes y controladas reacciones en circunstancias de estrés. Estaba pensando en lo conveniente de ser un poco más como su mejor amigo, cuando lo escuchó hablar y la ansiedad que detectó en su voz lo sacó un poco de órbita.

―Se golpeó la cabeza al caerse, pero no estaba sangrando cuando la revisé. ¿Cree que debamos llevarla a un hospital?

―Estará bien ―dijo la mujer rubia cuyo atractivo Shisui consideraba una devastadora combinación de belleza angelical y propósitos indecentes. La mujer perfecta si él no estuviera secreta y jodidamente enamorado de otra―. Creo que… está despertando.

Alzando la cabeza con impaciente curiosidad, Neji pudo constatar que Jade/Sakura, o cualquiera que fuera su verdadero nombre, se movía. Estaba tendida en un desvencijado sillón tapizado con felpa, en el oscuro y raramente dispuesto almacén de la tienda. Allí la había dejado él hace unos minutos cuando los gritos de Moegi atrajeron la atención del resto de los trabajadores de la floristería e Ino, a juicio de Neji, la voz cantante del lugar, le indicó a dónde debía llevarla. Dentro de esas apretadas paredes todo se percibía más oscuro, el aire parecía no circular, embotellando el hedor dulzón de los camposantos; el de flores marchitas. Fuera o no por eso, la palidez cérea del rostro sudoroso de Sakura no había desaparecido a pesar de los cuidados a los que había sido sometida tras su pérdida de conciencia. Su aspecto, el de alguien realmente enfermo, descompuso a Neji, sumiéndolo en un mar de suposiciones al no hallar ni un rastrojo de la mujer despampanante con la que él había tenido sexo hace unas cuantas noches. Sakura se removió en el sillón bajo la atenta vigilancia de todos, pero Neji, que llevaba una expresión ilegible en el rostro, sintió un alivio casi abrumador cuando ella dio claras señales de reanimación. Era una suerte que despertara, no solo por el hecho de que se hallara terriblemente preocupado por su salud, sino porque Ino no había cesado de atosigarlo con inquisiciones que él, aparte de dar su nombre, no tenía idea de cómo contestar.

―¿Te sientes bien, Sakura?

La aludida tomó una bocanada de aire, abriendo los ojos lentamente mientras intentaba seguir la voz de su amiga. Neji, que todavía estaba acostumbrándose al nuevo nombre de Jade, la observó con la agudeza de un sabueso, proponiéndose predecir su próxima reacción. Ella se había desmayado al verse descubierta, por lo que él pudo deducir que ninguno de los allí presente tenía conocimiento de sus actividades nocturnas. O lo que él prefirió creer: tal vez, eso significaba que no hacía mucho tiempo que ella llevaba esa doble vida.

―Eso creo ―murmuró, tocándose la zona de la cabeza donde se había golpeado al caer mientras que Ino le ayudaba a erguirse―. ¿Qué me pasó? Yo estaba… y entonces… ¡Ay, Dios mío!

―Te desmayaste ―le informó Neji; y el solo sonido de su voz le aceleró tan desproporcionalmente el corazón, que Sakura se sintió desfallecer otra vez.

Entonces, él dio un paso al frente y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, ella, con un aturdido terror en sus ojos verdes, se sonrojó tanto que hasta Ino pareció notarlo.

―¿Ustedes se conocen? ―A pesar del tono interrogativo, Sakura detectó que su amiga solo esperaba una respuesta afirmativa. Si fuera solo por su talento al estudiar la conducta humana, Ino sería un prodigio―. ¿Sakura?

―Nosotros… ―Sakura inició con vaguedad; los ojos desorbitados y, para su horror, la garganta comenzó a estrechársele―. Él y yo… Sí… Pero no…

―Sí nos conocemos ―intervino Neji al recordar lo mal que Sakura llevaba las cosas cuando se enervaba. Shisui lo codeó en un costado y le dedicó un guiño pícaro que nadie vio.

Aunque era lo que suponía, Ino alternó la mira entre ambos.

―¿En serio?

Sakura enfocó los ojos en Neji y lo vio fruncir el ceño; se le veía más confundido de lo que ella estaba nerviosa. Parecía como si en cualquier momento empezaría a hacer preguntas que la expondrían a ofrecer explicaciones que no quería dar. La idea envió un rayo de pánico a través de ella que se sentía como si fuera a desmayarse de nuevo. Algo en Sakura pareció revelarse ante tal posibilidad y haciendo a un lado el mareo ciego que empezaba a aturdirla, encaró a Neji como retándolo a desmentirla mientras decía:

―Ino, él es Neji Hyuga. ―Su voz sonó áspera, pero al menos parecía que había logrado encontrarla―. Es uno de los representantes del colegio de Sarada ―agregó ella, procurándole a su mentira una mayor credibilidad.

Ino le dedicó a Neji una mirada de intenso escrutinio y algo en él no debió convencerla porque arqueó una ceja al preguntar:

―¿Siquiera tienes hijos?

Todavía consternado por las palabras de Sakura, él contestó sin meditar:

―Sí. Dos. Gemelos, de hecho.

La concisa sinceridad de Neji, redujo las sospechas de Ino y despertó el interés en una sorprendida Sakura, que si no se hubiese visto obligado a continuar con la farsa, le habría preguntado qué tan cierta era su declaración. Todo se le antojaba como un peligroso juego de mentiras piadosas y verdades a medias.

―No me habías dicho que tenías un amigo tan… agradable. ¡Tendré que llevar a Inojin más seguido al colegio! ―sonrió Ino al tiempo que un recuerdo llegaba a su cabeza―. ¡Espera! ¿Un representante dijiste? ¿Él es con quien saliste el sábado?

Al escuchar la pregunta, Sakura mudó de color y apenas si fue capaz de sostenerse en el sillón. Sintió como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica en la parte posterior de su nuca, sacudiéndola a un estado de alerta total. Neji captó su conmoción y atendiendo a su mirada suplicante, le admitió a Ino, sin necesidad de soltar una sola mentira, que había salido con Sakura la noche del sábado. Ino había sonreído, dichosa, diciendo algo sobre lo mucho que le alegraba que fuera cierto el asunto de la cita y que su amiga se merecía rehacer su vida.

―¡Ino, por favor! ―se quejó Sakura ante su impertinencia.

―Debes comer más ―la reprendió Ino cuando su euforia a ocasión de la futura boda de Sakura se hubo disipado y consideró que el descuido por su alimentación estaba incidiendo negativamente en su salud―. Seguro que por eso te desmayaste. Sakura, debes dejar de hacer un drama cada vez que tu hija arma un berrinche.

Neji, que estaba a la escucha y además ya lo sospechaba, logró sobreponerse, rápidamente, de la impresión de que Jade… no, Sakura tuviera una hija. Una hija que se suponía iba al colegio con sus hijos que, dicho sea de paso, estaban en un internado para varones a las afueras de la ciudad.

―¿Podemos hablar? ―preguntó Neji, dirigiéndose a Sakura. A pesar de lo interesante que le resultaba la situación, Shisui se vio obligado a señalar que tenían poco tiempo para llegar al aeropuerto; Neji fue tajante en que debían esperar―. Solo serán un par de minutos.

―Claro ―replicó Ino, desestimando las mudas súplicas de su amiga y haciéndole señas a Shisui para que él imitara su ejemplo―. ¿Te apetece algo de té?

Shisui negó con la cabeza y emprendió su salida del almacén, no sin antes recordarle a su amigo que no podían darse el lujo de perder el vuelo. Neji hizo un gesto de asentimiento, instándole a que se diera prisa en salir. Tan pronto como ella y Neji se quedaron solos, Sakura expulsó de sus pulmones una porción de aire que no se había dado cuenta que estaba reteniendo y, casi, violentamente volcó su mirada en él. Los ojos de Neji también estaban clavados en ella, pero de esa manera tan extraña con que él siempre parecía mirarla, que hizo que la sangre le hormigueara bajo la piel.

Sin más dilación, él dijo:

―¿Así que te llamas Sakura, tienes una hija y no eres una… prostituta? O, por lo menos, nadie parece saber que lo eres.

―¡Neji! ―exclamó ella, viéndose afectada por sus inquisiciones. Con horror abyecto, atinó a explicarle―. Este no es el lugar para hablar de eso.

―Sí, supongo que no. ―Echó un vistazo en rededor y cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie les oía, reclamó―. ¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisarme?

Ella no supo qué contestar y se quedó en silencio, tratando de ocultar el choque en su propia cara. ¿Él había esperado una despedida? ¿Qué intercambiaran números o algo por el estilo? Más confundida que otra cosa, Sakura trató de componer una respuesta, pero se dio cuenta que no podía compartir con él las verdaderas razones de su proceder.

―Estoy esperando ―insistió más brusco de lo que nunca ella lo había visto; el desdén goteando en su actitud―. ¿Por qué?

―¿Estabas dormido? ―repuso Sakura, aventurando. Él la miró con una especie de agotado resentimiento; ella se encogió de hombros con sumisión mientras decía―. No quería hablar contigo. Todavía no quiero. Esperaba no tener que volver a verte nunca.

Neji desechó las últimas palabras de Sakura, prestando atención al llamado de Shisui. Luego de una vaga respuesta al apremio de su amigo, se metió la mano en el bolsillo de su saco y extrajo de la billetera una tarjeta corporativa. Se la tendió a Sakura, diciendo:

―Debo irme. Estaré fuera del país por unos días, pero esos son mis datos. Llámame. Necesito que hablemos.

Sakura se dispuso a tomar la tarjeta solo porque entrañaba que con eso él se iría, pero sin ninguna obvia intención de hacer lo que le proponía. Neji rodeó su muñeca cuando ella estiró la mano y el chispazo del contacto casi la hace saltar fuera de su piel. Se sentía igual que la primera vez que él la rozó. Dolorosa y placenteramente igual. Como castigándose por el descontrol de sus emociones, Sakura arrancó su mente de esos recuerdos y retiró la mano con vehemencia, escondiéndola, convertida en un puño, sobre su regazo. Neji debió entender que eso era todo, porque se alejó sin reticencias. Cuando él salió del almacén, el peso del miedo en el estómago de Sakura se aligeró abruptamente, dejando en su lugar una insondable sensación de vacuidad. Reanimándose, ella aunó las fuerzas necesarias para ponerse de pie y, arrojando la tarjeta en el cesto de la basura, se preparó lo mejor que pudo psicológicamente para hacerle frente a las pesquisas de Ino.

Ya después encontraría una forma de deshacerse de Neji Hyuga.

…

Pasaron varios días antes de que Ino hubiese dado por saciada su curiosidad en lo referente al tema de Neji Hyuga. A pesar de que Sakura le había asegurado que su cita con él había resultado un desastre –cosa que ella no se atrevía a poner en tela de juicio dada la posterior conducta de ambos- y que el que él hubiese ido a la floristería no era más que una terrible casualidad, Ino insistía en que debían darse una segunda oportunidad y arreglar todo cuanto hubiera que resolver para que la relación siguiera prosperando. Pero con el paso de los días y la rotundidad de Sakura al negarse a contestar las dos llamadas que hizo Neji, ella no solo había abandonado la curiosidad, sino también las esperanzas de que su amiga pudiera encontrar en él un compañero.

Insistió en balde, esperando hacerla cambiar de opinión con la axiomática teoría de lo bueno que sería para Sarada contar con una figura paterna, pero aun cuando no le dio razones explícitas, Sakura no cedió a sus argumentos. Al fin, Ino había dejado el asunto por la paz y percibiendo la angustia que ello parecía generarle a su amiga, no volvió a tocar el tema hasta que el propio Neji se presentó en la floristería una semana después del episodio del desmayo en busca de una audiencia. Por desgracia, como se lo comunicó Ino en ese momento, Sakura había pedido el día libre. Estaba en el hospital en la revisión periódica de Sarada; aunque por respeto a la privacidad de su amiga, eso no se lo dijo; debía admitir, sin embargo, que ganas no le faltaron. Él parecía interesado, sino en una relación formal, por lo menos en aclarar alguna suerte de malentendido que hubiera interrumpido su acercamiento.

Sakura siempre había sido una persona muy discreta y aunque a la rubia le dolía que su amiga no le prodigara la suficiente confianza como para explicarle su decidido desdén por Neji Hyuga, tampoco se atrevía a inmiscuirse en sus cuestiones más de lo permitido por los años de amistad. Con ingenio, trató de sonsacarle alguna información al pretendiente, sin embargo, él era tan o más reservado que su amiga y ni con todos sus encantos, Ino fue capaz de romper aquel obstinado hermetismo. Así que no le quedó otra opción más que llamar a Sakura y participarle los detalles de la visita del hombre. Ella no se mostró más sorprendida que turbada y le hizo preguntas extrañas acerca de si Neji había dicho más o menos de lo que ella ya le había referido. La conversación fue corta, pero antes de que le pusieran fin, Sakura le anunció que si todo salía bien, a Sarada lo operarían en tres semanas y que, como estaba segura que ella entendería, tenía que dejar a disposición su cargo en la floristería como mínimo por los próximos dos meses.

Ino había quedado tan patidifusa con la noticia, que no se acordó en ese instante de preguntarle a Sakura de donde había sacado el dinero para la operación, ya que era obvio lo imposible que resultaba que hubiese sido capaz de reunirlo tan rápido. Al siguiente día, cuando Ino fue a visitar a su amiga para conocer los detalles y darle sus parabienes por el acontecimiento, Mebuki le contó con alegría que Sarada había sido seleccionada por una fundación dedicada a socorrer a niños con cáncer, que asumiría todos los gastos de la cirugía. Mientras revisaba los folletos con la información, Ino exteriorizó su entusiasmo con ello y cuando tuvo a Sakura enfrente, lo repitió:

―¡No puedo creerlo! ―sollozó, emocionada―. ¡Sakura, esto es maravilloso!

Mientras entraba en la sala y se sentaba en uno de los muebles de pino, Sakura sonrió, tímidamente, pero igualmente conmovida.

―Lo es ―afirmó Mebuki con su más radiante sonrisa―. Y lo mejor de todo es que el médico asegura que debido a la consistencia de Sarada, hay altas probabilidades de una recuperación rápida.

―¿Dónde está la niña? ―preguntó Ino, presa por el impulso de abrazar a Sarada.

―Está dormida. ―Sakura le dijo―. La llevé al parque esta mañana y llegó exhausta.

―¡No sabes cuánto me alegro, Sakura! Estoy tan contenta que puedo romper a llorar ahora mismo.

―Pues hazlo ―le dio permiso Mebuki―. Yo no pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche después de que Sakura me diera semejante noticia.

Las tres rieron con genuina alegría. Ninguna expresando tanta satisfacción como Sakura. El que la operación de su hija se llevara a cabo pronto y que las personas que tenían algún derecho de exigir explicaciones acerca de la forma en la que ella había obtenido el dinero le hubieran creído sus invenciones, era más de lo que podía pedir. Solo quedaba ese asunto de Neji y esperaba que se zanjara cuando él se cansara de sus tácticas de evasión. Por eso había resuelto no volver a la floristería hasta que pasara un tiempo prudente y aprovechar las horas que antes empleaba trabajando, en compartir más con Sarada y Mebuki antes de la operación y encargarse de la recuperación de la niña después de la misma.

―¿Puedo pedirte un favor? ―le preguntó Sakura a Ino cuando Mebuki fue a la cocina por más café. Sin titubear, Ino asintió con la cabeza―. Me gustaría que si Neji volviera a preguntar por mí en la floristería, le dijeras que ya no estoy trabajando allí y que no sabes nada de mí.

Ino se mostró naturalmente sorprendida, pero aun así, respondió:

―No sé qué fue exactamente lo que pasó entre ustedes. Y sospecho que hay más en este asunto de lo que has querido confiarme, pero cuenta con que haré lo que me pides.

Sakura sonrió más agradecida de lo que en realidad se mostró y abrazó a Ino. La rubia correspondió el gesto con verdadero aprecio; su mente oscilando entre si debía o no dejar que, con su ciega terquedad, Sakura desperdiciara tal vez la única posibilidad que tendría de volver a ser feliz.

…

La practicidad de Neji nunca había tenido que ser juzgada por nadie, más que por él mismo. Desde que tenía memoria siempre había conseguido salirse con la suya y por eso no estaba dispuesto a que esta vez fuera diferente. A pesar de parecerlo, no era una cuestión de capricho. Algo más fuerte lo había impulsado a hacer lo que estaba haciendo, no sabía si era pasión, deseo u obsesión; lo cierto es que necesitaba verla, que ella lo escuchara y que le diera sus propias justificaciones.

Haberla encontrado de esa forma tan inesperada había sido un choque muy fuerte para él. Después de que Sakura lo dejara aquella noche en el hotel, Neji, aunque lo había intentado, no logró apartarla de sus recuerdos. Junto con Shisui trató de dar con ella, pero cuando su amigo le explicó que la había contactado a través de una página web y que el perfil de Jade había sido eliminado de la misma horas después de que se efectuara su encuentro en el hotel, él había asumido con toda la ecuanimidad del mundo que no la encontraría. Que jamás la volvería a ver. Sabía que, aun cuando lo pasado en el _Mangetsu_ siempre tendría una relevancia significativa para él, eventualmente se olvidaría de ella y hasta antes del sorpresivo reencuentro, pensó que era lo mejor. Sin conocer ni su nombre real, Sakura le era tan desconcertante que él sabía que podía convertirse en una piedra en el zapato para su matrimonio; y tener la certeza de que no la volvería a ver había conseguido tranquilizar, después de una larga reflexión, el desasosiego que esa misma verdad le había producido al principio.

Nunca sabría explicar qué extraña fuerza del destino entró en juego, pero el mismo día que había tenido que suspender su boda por asuntos meramente laborales, cuando ni siquiera había transcurrido una semana del primer y único acercamiento entre ellos, la había vuelto a ver. Totalmente distinta, pero era ella al fin y al cabo. El encuentro, sin embargo, no parecía agradarle a Sakura de la misma manera que a él; ella solo se había mostrado imperiosamente atemorizada y desde entonces no había hecho otra cosa que anular cualquier posibilidad de proximidad, negándose a atender sus llamadas y renunciando a su trabajo en la floristería. Él, que debió haber tomado su actitud como una señal de lo poco interesada que estaba ella en profundizar cualquier relación entre ambos, estaba haciendo todo lo contrario; estaba siguiéndola por la calle mientras intentaba convencerla de venir con él.

―¿Piensas que soy tan estúpida como para dejarte saber dónde vivo?

―Ya sé dónde trabajas ―le informó él. Lo había averiguado gracias a su perturbador encanto y a la ingenuidad de Moegi―. Y no puedes renunciar a cada trabajo solo para evitarme.

Ella hizo un sonido de exasperación mientras apretaba el paso en la acera. Desde su vehículo en marcha lenta, Neji la observó; los leves destellos de una farola envolviéndola en una nube de luz artificial que hacía parecer su rostro macilento. Iba vestida con jeans –como casi siempre- y sobre una franelilla de algodón blanca llevaba un suéter oscuro con el estampado de la gasolinera de la que acababa de salir sobre la parte lateral de la manga. Una larga crineja rosada le guindaba en el hombro izquierdo y contra el regazo sujetaba una bolsa cargada de víveres.

―¡Deja de seguirme!

―No lo hago. Bueno, no con esa intención. No soy un acosador, Sakura.

Ella lo escudriñó con una mirada de enfado.

―Está bien ―admitió Neji―. Puede que te haya llamado más de lo que se juzgue prudente.

―Y presentado en mi trabajo más veces de las necesarias ―señaló ella con un profundizado disgusto, sin detenerse para acusarlo. Cruzó la calzada en dirección a la estación del metro.

―Precisamente porque no atiendes mis llamadas. ―le gritó Neji, apeándose del carro para darle alcance.

Frustrada, Sakura se detuvo y lo miró; la impaciencia, que a estas alturas ya había vencido el miedo a Neji, supurándole por los poros.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

―Que hablemos.

―¿Solo eso? ―La voz le salió en un tañido de recelo.

―Déjame llevarte a casa. ―Ante la evidente tensión en su postura, Neji agregó―: O vayamos a por un café o lo que quieras.

Ella se quedó meditando; el verde de sus ojos oscurecido. Su respiración como la de un roedor acorralado por una serpiente, empezó a aminorar su ritmo para luego acelerársele de súbito.

―¿Si voy contigo por un café prometes dejar de llamarme y venir a mi trabajo? ¿Prometes que me dejaras en paz?

―Lo prometo.

Hubo algo en su voz que no la convenció del todo, pero era tomar eso o seguir lidiando con su acecho. Y lidiar con él era agotador en el mejor de los casos y le causaba migraña en el peor. Así que debía que dejarle las cosas claras de una vez por todas. Aunque cómo lo haría, dado que sus propios pensamientos era un almiar de contrastadas emociones, todavía era un misterio.

―Bien ―suspiró Sakura con resignación.

Mientras abordaba el auto por la puerta que Neji mantenía abierta, Sakura estuvo consciente que estaba cometiendo un error, pero una parte apenas consiente de su cabeza, le impelió a que no diera marcha a tras; a que hablara con él y descubriera que sentía realmente.

―Te ayudo con esto ―dijo él, quitándole los víveres para dejarlos en el asiento trasero y ella pudiera abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad. Cuando sus manos se rozaron tenuemente, la postura de Sakura mostró de nuevo la tensión en cada línea de su cuerpo―. ¿Algún lugar al que prefieras ir?

Sakura se encogió de hombros, como había aprendido a encogerse de hombros ante cada situación inesperada de su vida; Neji lo interpretó como una de sus tantas negativas. Tratando de ignorar la cercanía, condujo por la iluminada calle; las palabras amontonadas en su cabeza sin coger la forma adecuada para afrontar a Sakura. Se detuvo en una cafetería al azar de una calle como cualquier otra, que no tenía estacionamiento, por lo que tuvo que aparcar en un oscuro callejón lateral. Se bajó del auto y cuando iba a abrirle la puerta del copiloto, ella ya estaba afuera. Se miraron en la penumbra, Sakura ocultando un traicionero sonrojo y él tratando de controlar sus impulsos. Entraron al local sin dar muestras de haber advertido las reacciones del otro. Sin asistencia especial, ocuparon una de las varias mesas cercanas a la vidriera frontal, donde las luces de neón rutilaban con fuerte rojo en señal de abierto. El resto del establecimiento estaba atiborrado de mesas vacías y una larga barra de superficie de pino se estiraba en la parte derecha de la cafetería como una muralla infranqueable en resguardo de los cocineros y sus estufas. La cajera, una señora de mediana edad y alborotada melena castaña, estaba posicionada en un rincón de la barra mientras atendía a una pareja de jóvenes que iba de salida.

Una honda inspiración de aire se abrió paso por los pulmones de Sakura, pero cualquier viso de su rubor se había desvanecido. Al haber logrado acomodar un esquema de conversación, Neji también parecía más tranquilo. Iba a preguntarle a Sakura por qué ella no parecía una prostituta de verdad; si realmente lo era y, de ser así, qué la había llevado a convertirse en una. Si no se dedicaba a vender su cuerpo, le exigiría una razón por haberse acostado con él por tanto dinero. Podría ser algo que ella no quisiera contestar, pero era algo que, a fin de cuentas, él necesitaba saber. Justo cuando sus labios se movían para formar la pregunta, una camarera con aire displicente y aspecto juvenil se acercó a ellos. Era rubia y alta, pero aparte de esos rasgos, parecía una mujer bastante corriente. Neji apenas la miró cuando se juntó a la mesa.

―¿Qué desean ordenar para comer?

―Nada ―respondieron Neji y Sakura al unísono.

La camarera alzó una ceja con altanería; era evidente que no estaba acostumbrada a tratar a los clientes con cortesía.

―¿Van a tomar algo, supongo? ―Pero su pregunta parecía más una orden―. ¿Té, café, jugo…?

―Café ―dijeron ambos, otra vez, a coro.

―Bien ―dijo la camarera, anotando la orden en su talonario, suavizando su mirada solo cuando divisaba a Neji; Sakura pensó que era imposible que alguna mujer fuera indolente a sus visibles encantos―. ¿Con crema?

―Sin crema ―se adelantó Sakura, para luego añadir al mismo tiempo que Neji―. Lo prefiero con poca azúcar.

Ellos se miraron y sonrieron, como dos viejos conocidos que se ríen de algún chiste privado. Pero lo hicieron solo porque a pesar de todo lo intenso que había ocurrido entre ellos en tan escaso tiempo, acababan de darse cuenta que tenían en común algo tan simple como su gusto por el café.

Un café con poca azúcar.

* * *

 **Capítulo cinco: listo. Ya solo restan cinco. Espero que les haya gustado y me puedan compartir sus impresiones. Gracias por todos sus comentarios y por el apoyo; se les quiere.**

 **Próximo capítulo: Laberinto.**

 **¡Feliz existencia!**


End file.
